Life at Romani Ranch
by Lacrima Metus Mortem
Summary: After Link finally saved Termina from it's doom, he has to choose the path rest of his life, the path of fighting or the path of a normal life, what will he choose? Rated T for violence and language. LinkxRomani
1. Knock and Cold

**A/N: I don't own Legend of Zelda nor do I own the characters, without the ones I made up, this takes place right after saving Termina, if you don't know who some characters are, search them on , if you find nothing, then it is one I made up.**

**Life at Romani Ranch**

Chapter 1: Knock and Cold

"The sky, it's so lovely, right Epona?" Link said to his horse, indeed the sky was lovely, the sky where an scary moon had been, in South Termina, Link and Epona were getting ready to go back home.

"Well, Epona I'm going to Clock Town to celebrate before going, it would be a waste to not to," he smiled, as he left Epona behind.

In Clock Town everyone were celebrating, it was the Carnival of Time today.

Link's pov

Clock Town was more lively then ever, people were everywhere, I decided to go to the Milk bar, I headed to North Clock Town and walked to Milk bar, as I put my hand on the handle of the door, it opens, so I looked up and saw Cremia's face.

"Boy, you're the one who helped me to deliver milk once, right?" She asked me, I nodded shyly, "listen, why don't come home with me, you can get some dinner too!" She said, without knowing it I slowly nodded.

Before I knew it, I was sitting in Romani Ranch eating dinner with the two girls, Romani and Cremia. The dinner was steak and potatoes it was very tasty.

"Hey Grasshopper, what is your home like?" A curious Romani asked.

"Well, I don't think it's much different then Termina, besides the fact we have more races, and the big castle too." I told them.

"Does that mean there's a ranch there too?" Cremia suddenly joined.

With my surprise I answered with this: "Yeah, Lon Lon Ranch, it has cows too, but also horses, oh and a girl that looks exactly like Romani and Cremia as an adult!"

Romani and Cremia were both in shock, "wow! There's a clone of me where you live?" Romani asked curious, "Boy, how old is she?" Cremia asked.

"Uh, the same as me, ten!" I said showing ten fingers, "ten? Then how would you know what she looks like, when she is an adult?" Cremia said.

"Uh, long story." I said filling food in my mouth, "Grasshopper, tell!" Romani shouted even more curious then before "yeah, do tell," Cremia said.

"Well, basically I'm the Hero of Time, and have been in the future." I said not feeling so happy, "boy, I never asked of your name, what is it?" Cremia said.

"Link." I answered her, and ate the last potato I had, I rose up and bowed "thank you for the food, I'll get going now." I said and walked to the door, "Grasshopper, you haven't had dessert!" Romani shouted.

"No, dinner is enough, I guess this is where I say goodbye," I said rather sadly, nobody had been this nice to me for a long time.

I opened the door, and walked to the Barn, I had left Epona in there.

"Looks like Romani tied you to this bucket," I said to Epona, I started to undo the tie, while I was doing this, I heard footsteps, I slowly looked be hide me.

What I saw was an angry, very angry looking cow, it was in attack stance and before I knew it, it came dashing towards me, quickly I pulled out my shield, I didn't take my sword since I would end up killing it then, I probably defended myself for an hour, I had gotten tried, too tried that I lost my guard, the cows small horn smacked into shield having it like out of my hand, the cow successfully hit me right in my stomach, I fell on my knees, it did hurt a lot, I coughed some blood up, the cow dashed once again, hitting even harder, I was knocked out cold.

The smell of hay was playing in my nose, I sneezed, I could feel I was laying in hay, it was so dark I couldn't see anything, I rose up and felt a wall, I followed the wall and found a door, it was locked, but the key was in the door, I unlocked the door, and without knowing did not unlock it correctly, I went out shutting the door behind me, I could see it was night I was at Romani Ranch, and had just left the Ranch House, I went to the barn to get Epona, just my luck, it was locked.

Feeling hopeless I turned towards the Ranch house, when I felt something wet fall down on my cheek, I looked up just to see it had started to rain, I ran to the house and tried to open the door, locked.

It was rather cold and wet, I went to the stall Epona was locked it when I first came to Romani Ranch, sneeze after another sneeze, I had caught a cold; I got so cold that I fell asleep.

**A/N: I have had this story in mind for about a year now, I have written and re written this chapter quite a lot now.**


	2. Link's Decision

**Life at Romani Ranch**

Chapter 2: Link's Decision

Normal Pov

Six o'clock in the morning, "Romani! Get up." Cremia who was dressed and standing by the door, shouted at Romani, "Coming," Romani said as she got up and dressed herself, walking downstairs she could her a scream: "Eeeeh! What are you doing out there Link?"

Romani ran curious down stairs and hurried outside, there was a pale shuddering Link, "I j-just wanted to g-go home, but e-ended up getting locked outside," Link said, Cremia grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"Romani, go and warm some milk for Link," Cremia commanded, "I'll go milk the cows now, and Link, go upstairs and use either my bed or Romani's" Cremia commanded once more.

Link climbed up stairs, and warped himself with Romani's blanket; downstairs Romani had taken a bucket of milk and put it on the stove top, when it was done heating she took the bucket off, and took a cup, filled it with hot milk, after she went up stairs over to her bed, where Link was lying.

"Here, drink this Grasshopper," Romani said as she handed the cup to him, Link took the cup and drank.

"It's so warm and nice, thank you." Link said.

"Uh, Grasshopper; will you sneak out with me tonight?" Romani asked nearly shouting, "Sure! Tonight 1 am, we'll sneak out to Great Bay," Link answered.

"Okay 1 am, does that mean you'll be staying longer?" Romani asked very happy, "damn, I didn't think about that," Link mumbled, "what was that Grasshopper?" Romani asked.

The door suddenly opened, and Cremia came in.

"How do you feel?" Cremia asked Link, "I'm f-fine aaah-chou" Link sneezed, "you have a cold, you should rest so it doesn't turn into a fever," Cremia had moved over to Link and had put her hand on his forehead, "b-but, Hyrule…" Link mumbled.

"Let's go Romani, let the boy sleep in peace." Cremia said pulling Romani with her, "remember our promise!" Romani shouted as she was pulled out of the room.

1 am; "Grasshopper, wake up," Romani whispered in Link's ear while shaking him, "it's 1 am, wake up!" She continued to shake him, "huh?" Link had woken up; he rubbed his eyes and looked under his blanket.

"What's this white dress?" Link nearly yelled but stopped himself, "it's sister's night dress, she thought it wouldn't be good to sleep in wet clothes, so she undressed you and changed you into her night dress, don't worry your clothes should be dry," Romani said, Link blushed a little, "so she undressed me…"

"Romani wants to go now," Romani said, she grabbed Link's arm and pulled him downstairs, on a line was Link's tunic, boots, hat, belt and items hanging, "Grasshopper, get dressed so we can go!" Romani yelled.

"Sssh, be quiet, or you'll wake up Cremia!" Link told her; Link stared at Romani for a few minutes, "What? Is something on my face? Oh of course, you want to change, Romani won't look." Romani turned around, and Link got changed.

"Lets go!" Romani yelled and pulled Link with her outside, "do you think Cremia heard us?" Link asked when they were out, "Romani doesn't think so."

Link walked to the Barn, "Romani, can you open it?" He asked, "Romani can open everything in the ranch," she said and pulled out a pair of keys, after she had open the door, Link walked to his horse.

"We'll ride on Epona," Link said, and followed Epona outside; Link helped Romani to climb up the horse first, then he climbed up himself.

Link clapped on Epona to get her running, they rode through Milk Road and Termina field, when they got to Great Bay; Link got off first then helped Romani off.

"Romani thinks the sea is pretty, it's Romani's first time seeing the sea," Romani said happily running towards, Link walked slowly toward the sea; when he was standing beside Romani, he sat down, and so did Romani.

"Grasshopper, where are you from?" Romani suddenly asked.

"Hyrule, I plan on going home tomorrow," Link answered, "Awww, you're going back home?" Romani said sounding rather sad, "what is your family like?" Romani asked to keep her mood happy.

Link stared at Romani with big eyes, and then he hurried to look away, "Romani shouldn't have asked?" A 10-mintue slince fell on them

"I-I have never met my family, all I know, my parents died in a war," Link finally said, "cheer up, Romani has lost her parents too!" Romani said while patting his back.

"It isn't the same, you have your sister, and I don't have any siblings." Link said, "Grasshopper, do you live alone?" Romani asked.

"I-I never thought of this, I do live alone, and I don't have many friends… Navi," Link mumble.

"Grasshopper we should get going, we don't want to be late home," Romani said and stood up, she pointed her hand at Link.

Link's pov

Tonight, I realised that I'm lonley, Romani's hand was right in font of my face, I took on her hand, she pulled me up, without a word we went to Epona; I helped her climb onto Epona, and after I climbed up myself.

I'm lonely; I live alone my only true friends were Sarah, Navi and Talt; it's about time I did something for myself, the past months I have only helped others, what have I ever done for myself?

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, Romani…

"Hey Grasshopper, did you lose yourself in your thoughts? Let's get going!" Romani yelled, "yes, yes," was all I said, I got Epona running, and we got back to Romani Ranch in no time.

"Grasshopper, let's do this sometime again, promise me that!" Romani said when she got off the horse, "tonight was fun, thank you Link!" She said and went inside… Wait, she called me Link for the first time, oh yeah it's soon morning better get back inside.

6 am, "Romani, get up now!" Cremia called from downstairs, "coming!" Romani yelled, "My, it's unusually for you to be this sleepy." Romani had morning hair, and she kept rubbing her eyes.

I decided to go up, I got dressed and went downstairs, "Good morning, Link." Cremia greeted, "I don't have more then two chairs, you can use mine, I'm done with breakfast and I will go feed the cows now anyway," Cremia said.

"No, I need to talk to you both, I have made an decision… I want to live here!"

**A/N: There ends chapter 2, I would have gotten chapter 3 done tomorrow, but I can't, I won't be home tomorrow.**


	3. Work and Money

**Life at Romani Ranch**

Chapter 3: Work and Money

"No, I need to talk to you both, I have made an decision… I want to live here!" Link said to the two girls, "Does that mean Grasshopper isn't leaving?" Romani shouted happily.

"It's not that simple as it seems," Cremia said, in a not so happy tone, but neither an angry tone, "What do you mean, Cremia?" Link asked.

"Well first thing first, we have to little space, and I would have to buy more food, and where would you sleep?" Cremia told Link, "Well, I could pay some Carpenters to build the place bigger and I could pay for the food myself," Link argued, "and where will you get that money from?" Cremia argued back.

"I have 5000 rupees in Clock Town bank," Link argued once again, Romani rose up, "Romani is going to play outside," Romani said and left the house, "5000 rupees, you got to be kidding me!" Cremia said, "It's true, I can show you it myself." Link said, "Ok listen, if it's true you have 5000 rupees, you can stay, but you have to work too, and you have to pay for your own bed, food, clothing, deal?" Cremia said pointing her hand at Link's face "Deal." Link said shaking her hand.

Meanwhile outside, Romani was playing around with her dog, "Come and catch Romani, if you can!" She giggled while playing tag with the dog, her eyes caught something in the air, it was round and had small wings, a fairy!

With a sudden stop, the dog crashed at Romani, and she shouted at it: "Hey, fairy!" The fairy stopped, and flew over to her; it had red outlines and was white in the middle.

"What's your name fairy?" Romani asked it, "My name is, Zupa." The fairy said in a manly voice, "Zupa sounds funny," she laughed at it, "That's because, I'm male silly girl," Zupa sounded rather annoyed.

"Where is Zupa from?" Romani asked him, "I come from Hyrule, and I got bored and ended up here, anyway what is this place?" Zupa asked Romani.

"This is Romani Ranch! And my name is Romani, I was named after the Ranch," she smiled, "I meant what land is this?" Zupa asked.

"Oh, this is Termina!" Romani said, "well, I better get going," Zupa said and flew off, "Bye Zupa, come and visit sometime!" She shouted while waving at him.

The door at the Ranch house opened, Link and Cremia came out, "Romani, me and Link are going to Clock Town," Cremia told Romani, "Can Romani come too?" Romani quickly asked, "No, you have to feed the cows, we'll be right back anyway." Cremia ordered, and went to set up the wagon, Link stood beside Romani while Cremia was working; "Grasshopper, why are you two going to Clock Town?" Romani whispered to Link, "you'll see soon," he said while smiling.

When Cremia was done, Link and Cremia left Romani Ranch, leaving Romani behind. "This sucks," She thought to herself, Romani went to the barn to feed the cows; about an hour later Link and Cremia had reached Clock Town, the two walked to south Clock Town, and then to West Clock Town bank; the banker was in green as usually, "I want to withdraw," Link said to the banker.

"Excuse me, but let me take a look at you... Ah, yes...Link. If I remember, you're the little guy who deposited 5000 rupees." Banker said, "See? I have got 5000 rupees," Link smiled proudly: "How big is your wallet Cremia?"

"It can hold up to 700 rupees, why do you ask?" Cremia asked, "I was wonding if I could put 500 rupees in yours, and have 500 in mine," Link smiled, "that would make a total of 1000 rupees!" Cremia gasp, "Correct, on the way I asked one of the carpenters, about how much it would cost to build a house bigger, well only be adding two rooms, he said 1000 rupees." Link said, "you sure have done the math, okay then I'll carry 500 rupees for you." Cremia said as she got the 500 rupees from the banker, after Link had gotten his 500 rupees; they set off to south Clock Town.

"So, you want ya house bigger eh?" Mutoh asked, "Yes sir," Cremia answered, "it'll cost ya 1200 rupees, it'll take about 3 months, oh and I want the money in hand right now, so I don't get tricked, ya know what I mean." Mutoh said, Link looked a little dispointed, cause the prize was higher. "Don't worry," Cremia whispered to Link, "1200 rupees it is," she pulled her wallet out, and gave him 700 rupees. "Sorry ma' m, but this isn't enough!" Mutoh said and handed her the rupees back, "I know that, this boy has the rest!" She smiled and gave him the rupees back, Link now took the 500 rupees out of his wallet, and handed Mutoh it.

"Thanks ma'm, we'll start workin' as soon we get all the wood we need, ya know what I mean" Mutoh went back to work, Link looked down, "what is it Link?" Cremia asked him kneeing down, "you just paid 200 rupees for house, when I should be." Link said.

"Don't worry! It's my house too right, besides you have to use your own money on the bed, food, clothing remember?" Cremia tried to cheer him up.

"Right" Link only answered, "um, by any chance, could I buy the materials for a tunic, and you could sew it for me?" Link asked shy, "Sure, but right now we have to buy food… Oh yeah, I just used all the rupees I had on myself right now." Cremia said feeling a little stupid.

"Oh sweet, this is my time to repay you, I can give you 200 rupees, and buy with my own." Link said, "You don't have to really," Cremia said with closed eyes.

"I don't have to deliver mail?" Cremia opened her eyes to she the Post man, Link was gone, "Mister Post man did you see a boy in green here?" Cremia asked the Post man, "Yes, he ran to West Clock Town, I don't have time to chitchat!" The post man shouted as he ran to the next post box, Cremia hurried to West Clock Town, no Link was to be found, she hurried to the banker, slammed the hands down on the desk.

"Did you see a boy in green, if you did tell me where he went!" Cremia was desperate, "Calm down lady, the boy who was here, went in the Trading Post behind you," the banker said, "Thank you!" She said in a rather angry tone, she turned and went in the Trading Post, in there she saw Link holding some packets.

"Ah! Cremia, I bought meat!" Link said when he saw her, Cremia gave Link a soft slap, "Don't scare me like that, disappearing all of the sudden!" Cremia shouted him, "sorry"

1 hour later, Link and Cremia had gotten to Romani Ranch, Romani didn't look so happy when they got off, "What took so long? It gets boring here when you're alone!" Romani said in an angry tone, "well, from now on Link will be living here, carpenters are coming to build the house bigger too." Cremia told Romani, "wow! Grasshopper is going to live here!"

A/N: This chapter was rather late… 


	4. Play Time and Ranch Work

**Life at Romani Ranch**

Chapter 4: Play Time and Ranch Work

Romani lighted up her mood quickly: "Really? Grasshopper is staying?"

Link slowly nodded, Cremia began to take down the wagon.

"Grasshopper, let's go and play," Romani said pulling Link's arm.

"What does Romani want to play?" Link asked her.

Romani shouted: "Tag, you're it" She ran behind Cremia, toward Cremia Link came running.

"You two listen, you can play while I make lunch." Cremia said and went inside, Romani had to move since Cremia went inside, she ran behind the barn, after her Link came, Link ran towards her of course Romani ran to the other side of the barn; Link pulled out his Bunny hood and got the mask on, with his speed increased he could easily catch Romani.

"Tag, you're it!" Link shouted when he touched her, he quickly ran behind the Ranch house to catch his breath.

"Grasshopper, that's cheating!" Romani shouted angrily.

"How come?" Link who was breathing loudly asked.

"By using the Bunny hood, it increases your speed!" Romani shouted back.

"Oh really, how do you know, it's not like you have used it before!" Link shouted back over to her.

"I have tried it, when Grog still owned it, he would let me play with it!" Romani shouted.

"Fine, I won't use it anymore, but only if you're it." Link said in a decided tone.

"Fine, fine Romani is it." Romani said, and began to run towards where Link was standing, Link had taken the Bunny hood off, and was running on his own speed now, he had to admit, Romani is really fast, she was about 8 inches away from him, struggling to run fast only leading to a fall; Link fell over by a stone, Romani who was right behind him, fell over him.

"Oof!" Link let out a soft grunt when she fell on him, Romani rose off Link and began to laugh, Link on the other hand didn't find it funny.

"What's so funny?" He asked her, as she gave him a hand.

"Nothing." Romani smiled, then she suddenly touched Link by his side: "Tag, you're it!"

"Shoot, I forgot about the game!" Link shouted and began to ran after Romani who had already moved herself to a safer place, they both laughed while they played.

"Romani! Link! Lunch is ready!" Cremia called from the door of the Ranch House, Romani had suddenly stopped leading Link to bump right into her.

"Grasshopper, it's lunch time." Was all she said, she walked ahead of him.

"Wait for me!" Link shouted, as he ran toward the Ranch house, for lunch they had bread with cheese, fried eggs and milk; they all started to eat.

"Link, tomorrow you'll start working her, the usual time we wake up is six o'clock in the morning, so I'll have you go to bed eight o'clock, that's the same for you Romani." Cremia told us.

"Wait, what about my cold?" Link asked.

"Oh my, I forgot about your cold, but you haven't sneezed or anything for a whole day now, and you were able to play outside fine." Cremia said.

"And that means?" Link asked.

"That you can start working here tomorrow." Cremia said, as she ate bread.

"Romani, after lunch can you help me milk the cows?" Cremia asked her.

"Does Romani have to?" Romani asked after taking a gulp of milk.

"Well, no." Cremia smiled.

"Great, Grasshopper let's practice using the bow after lunch!" Romani said happily.

"Mhm, sure." Link answered as he ate his last bit of his fried egg, after lunch, Cremia went to milk the cows, and Link and Romani went outside to practice.

"Grasshopper, you can use Epona!" She shouted while she got some 'Them' balloons up.

"Nah, I'll practice from foot." Link said, the two practice till dinnertime; for dinner they had meat and potatoes; after dinner they went to bed, Link used Romani's bed and Romani and Cremia used Cremia's bed.

6 o´clock in the morning; "Wake up Link!" Cremia shouted from downstairs, Link slowly open his eyes the first thing he saw was Romani looking right down at him.

"Good morning Grasshopper." Romani greeted him, Romani rose up, so Link could get up, Link got dressed and went downstairs with Romani; for breakfast they had bread, scrambled eggs, bacon and milk.

"This is very tasty Cremia." Link said taking a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Thank you, oh by the way, the first work you'll do is, carry water to the Ranch." Cremia smiled.

"Carry water? How do I do that? Link asked.

"Simple, you'll carry two bucket to the spring close to the Swamp Shooting Gallery, and fill them with spring water, come back here, and go back to get more, Romani will carry too, you know where the Swamp Shooting Gallery is right?" Cremia told Link.

"Ok, yes I know where Swamp Shooting Gallery is." Link answered.

"Now Grasshopper is here, Sister can do other work, before Romani and Sister had to do the work, and it could get late before Cremia could milk the cows." Romani said she had already eaten all off her breakfast.

"Wait, two people carrying two buckets each and come back, would be a total of 8 buckets of water, why do you need that much water?" Link asked.

"You see, 2 buckets for drinking water, 1 for boiling water, and 2 for bathing, and the rest is extra if more water is needed." Cremia told Link.

After breakfast, Link and Romani set out they began to walk out of Romani Ranch.

"Grasshopper, are you going to stay here forever?" Romani suddenly asked.

"I don't know, I guess so." Link said the two were now walking in Milk Road.

"You know, I haven't had that much fun like yesterday in a long time." Link told her.

"Romani had fun too." She smiled: "Enough talk let's get on with work"

They walked for about another half hour, that had gotten to Swamp Shooting Gallery, to the left was a spring, Romani and Link filled their buckets, Romani dropped one of her buckets on accident the bucket's water went all over Link.

Link swung one of his bucket at Romani, of course the water flew out and went right on Romani, the two laughed in joy; they had started a water war, they filled their buckets then they threw its water at each other.

Link suddenly stopped playing: "Romani, we're all wet now, we should head back now."

In agreement Romani answered: "Yeah, we can bring towels with us, for when we come back."

The two filled their buckets and hurried back home; at Romani Ranch they snuck into the barn, Cremia was caressing some cows she brought outside on the field. Romani and Link left the buckets close to some buckets of milk, the pair took two other buckets each; they snuck inside the Ranch House, they found some towels and left the Ranch house, nearly crawling they snuck out of Romani Ranch, Cremia was somewhere behind the Barn caressing.

They got out safe: "pfff, that was close." They both said at same time, this got them laughing.

This time it nearly didn't take a half hour to get to the spring; Link who had, had the towels on his shoulders threw them down close to the spring.

"Hey Romani, do you want to swim? Link suddenly asked.

"Romani doesn't want to, because she has no swimming clothing." Romani said as she filled the her buckets, splash Romani was even wetter then before, she looked to her left to see Link standing there holding a bucket towards her, water was dripping from it, from the look of his eyes she could tell he wanted to play, swinging her buckets like crazy, the water flew to the sides and right up the air, splash the water had fallen on Link, splash the water had fallen on Romani too, a silences fell on them.

Link had his eyes wide open, Romani was looking right up to the air with closed eyes, Link walked over to the where the towels where lying, he took them both up and handed Romani on of the towel, while drying themselves, they both suddenly started laughing.

"We should head back now, lunch should be done soon." Link said.

Romani nodded: "Yeah!"

They both filled their buckets and headed back home.

**A/N: I'm actually very happy with this chapter, I didn't really like the other ones, and this one was fun writing too!**


	5. Trouble in the air

**Life at Romani Ranch**

Chapter 5: Trouble in the air.

Two months later…

_The Ranch house has been built bigger, and I Link, have just been shopping materials for a new tunic_.

On Milk Road Link was walking with Epona on his side, right outside to the entrance of the Gorman Track, two men were standing there.

The Gorman Brothers! Link stopped walking, the two brothers turned their head sideways only to see Link, and then they turned towards Link.

The two brothers were wearing blue and orange, the one in orange pointed his finger at Link and shouted: "Hey brother, isn't that the kid who beat us?"

"Yeah, that's him alright." The one blue said.

"I want a rematch!"

"Yeah me too!" The brothers shouted, and walked over to Link, the one in blue put both of his hand on Link's shoulders.

"Kid want to have a rematch, we'll give you something good." He said and released his hands from Link's shoulders.

Link looked away and said: "No thanks, I have to get home."

"Home? I thought you were a foreigner?" The one in orange said.

"Yeah, I moved to Romani Ran-" Link cut himself off when he saw their faces, that were angrier then normally, _I totally forgot about them disliking Romani Ranch_.

"E-Eh, well I better get going." Link said and went to Romani Ranch;_ that was scary; they had really scary faces back there_.

Two days later… Six o'clock in the morning.

"Romani! Get up!" Cremia called from downstairs, Romani came a minute later she had called.

"Can you wake Link for me?" Cremia said while cooking breakfast.

Romani went to the door to the right; this was where Link's room was.

Romani opened the door and shouted: "Good morning Grasshopper!" Link slowly rose up and wiped his eyes, he looked at her for a while.

"Oh right, Romani will leave!" Romani went out of his room; Link got dressed and went out of the room.

After breakfast Link went out of the Ranch house, Cremia had asked him to feed the cows, so he went to the barn…

Glass was almost everywhere; someone had broken all of the milk bottles.

Link hurried to the cows, one of the cows had been injured by glass.

It had a piece of glass cut deeply into its leg; the cow was indeed bleeding, Link kneed down in front of the cow, and pulled out the glass.

The cow gave a whine; Link had gotten the piece of glass out of its leg.

Link looked around the room then down on his tunic, _there's no chose_.

Link ripped out a piece of his clothing and tied it around the leg of the cow, Link scratched his hair and then he started to pick out the glass in the cows' fodder.

After he had picked them all up, Link filled the fodder with hay.

Link carefully walked out of the barn to avoid the glass; Link opened the door of the Ranch house.

Link walked in restless and looked around then he turned towards Cremia and Romani.

"Do you have a broom?" he asked, Cremia nodded and pointed at a broom to the left of the room.

Link ran over to it and grabbed it, he ran out of the house yelling: "Thanks!"

Link ran to the barn as fast as he could, behind him Romani had followed him.

Romani's jaw dropped when she saw all the mess.

"Grasshopper did you do this?" She asked while pointing at the glass on the floor, Link shook his head and began to sweep the glass to one place.

"Romani, can you get a dustpan for me?" Link asked while he looked at her, Romani nodded and ran out of the barn.

Link sat down on the floor and sighed, _I wonder who did this… Wait that time…_ _When I company Cremia on her milk delivery, those bandits with Garo's mask, one of them had blue overalls the other orange…_

_Where did I get the Garo's mask again…?_

Link pulled out the Garo's mask out of his bag; he stared at it… _Ah, that's right the Gorman Track, I got it from the brothers there… It must be them, I mean they hate Romani Ranch… I know that from how they talk about it, argh, I'm so stupid I shouldn't have told them where I live now…_

Link suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked at the hand, and then looked up he could see Romani standing there.

"Grasshopper, the dustpan!" Link finally realised she was holding a dustpan with her left hand.

"How long have you been here?"

"Around 10 minutes, Romani has been staring at Grasshopper while he was in his thoughts."

"Geez Romani, that's embarrassing! Anyway thanks." Link smiled while Romani handed him the dustpan.

After Link cleared up all the glass, he went outside and sat down on the field, gazing up at the sky…_ I'm sure the Gorman Brothers were up to no good, I may be wrong, but I swear I will teach those two a lesson!_

Link rose up and picked up his sword and shield that was lying on the field, Link walked out of the ranch, and walked to the Gorman Track, as usual the brothers were standing there.

Link's hands changed into fits while he looked down, (**a/n: the brothers are refered to the colors they are wearing**) blue walked over to Link and lifted his head up, and saw Link had an angry face.

"Brother, looks like he's angry about something!"

"My, that's a pretty face!"

"I think so too!" Blue and Orange burst out laughing, Link was now biting his teeth together; he had lowered his head away again.

Link lifted his head up and yelled: "How could you!"

"How could we, what?"

"Yeah tell us!" Blue and Orange small laughed.

"I know you two destroyed the bottles at Romani Ranch!" Link yelled at them.

"This kid is pissing me off, defending the ranch that sells poor milk that's watered down."

"Let's teach this kid a lesson."

"Why not, that sounds a lot of fun" Orange said while cracking his fingers.

Blue and Orange walked towards Link, Link backed a bit and then he pulled his sword out of the sheath.

"Are you picking a fight with me?" Link asked as he pointed his gilded sword at them.

Blue picked up a rake lying on the ground, and Orange picked up a shovel.

"Now boy, do you have the confidence to face us both while wearing weapons!"

"Bring it on!" Link shouted and picked his shield from his back.

"I hate this kid's guts." Orange said, Blue leaned over to Orange and whispered something.

"Oh! Now you two are going to set plan, come and fight already!" Link was shouting with anger, Orange and Blue looked at him, and turned towards Link.

"We will, oh we will." Orange mumbled and got ready to fight.

"Brother… We should step back, do you see that look in his eyes?" Blue said and backed off a little.

"Oh what now brother, are you scared of a little kid?" Orange said.

"Can't you see he has the eyes of a pro! We're the weak ones right now!" Blue had now dropped his rake and had backed off.

"Fine! I'll fight him myself!" Orange shouted and lifted the shovel and ran towards Link, of course, Link jumped to the side and hit him with the back of the sword, right in the stomach.

Orange put his hand on his stomach and muttered: "You little…"

He once again struk at Link, Link this time side jumped and rolled to his back, and hit him powerful on the back of the sword, causing Orange to fall on his knees and drop his shovel.

"See! I told you brother! He also has skills of a powerful swords man!" Blue shouted at Orange, and gave him a hand, but Orange didn´t want help and pushed blue.

"I can get up by myself, brother." Orange glared at his brother, and then he turned towards Link.

"Y-You want more!" Link was breathing madly, he had gone mad!

"B-Brother that kid is kind of freaky right now." Orange said and backed off, Link slowly walked closer to them, Orange was panicing now and picked up the rake lying on the ground; he closed his eyes and started stabbing randomly at Link.

Slowly opening his eyes, only so he could see Link had cut the rake in half, walking against the brothers; he grabbed onto Orange's shirt and pointed his sword at him.

"Never show your faces again at Romani Ranch, or I'll kill you." Link whispered, and then loosened his hand from his shirt.

Link walked out of Gorman Track, Orange was shaking as he turned towards his brother.

"W-What should w-we d-do?" Orange asked Blue.

"We'll hire the knights." Blue said in a low and dark voice.

"T-Those k-knights?" Orange asked, Blue nodded.

On milk road Link was walking, he suddenly stop and started to laugh, he couldn't stop himself from laughing, so he was rolling on the ground with his hands on his stomach, Link stopped laughing and rolling, and went up on his knees.

"I quite gave them a scare there." Link said to himself, as well smiling to himself, large footsteps could be heard behind Link, _a beast _he hurried onto his feet, holding his sword ready he turned around to strike.

Link lifted his sword and struck at the beast, a small high pitched scream came from the beast, Link stopped his attack just in time, he saw that the beast was a red haired girl the same height as him, it was Romani.

Romani was curled up as a ball; Link dropped his sword and put his hand on Romani's shoulder.

"Calm down now, I thought you were a beast." Link tried to comfort her, Romani glared at Link with her wet eyes.

"A-A beast?" Romani's wet eyes turned into fire burning eyes as she punched Link in the stomach.

"Nobody calls Romani a beast, and gets away with it!" Romani had now gotten back on her feet.

"Well, at least call my name next time you sneak up on me like that!" Link jumped onto his feet.

"Romani wasn't sneaking! Anyway big sister told Romani to find Grasshopper, cause it's lunch time." Romani grabbed Link's arm and pulled him with her, Link pulled himself lose.

"Wait, I need to pick my sword! You just go ahead!" Link shouted and turned back to pick his sword, Romani began to run back home, a little behind her was Link, who had just picked his sword.

Five weeks passed, ranch work had gotten harder for Link; he barely had any free time the past weeks. The Gorman brothers had left the Ranch alone every since that day, in the barn, Link was carrying bottles to the wagon, for milk delivery.

It was Romani's turn to wash dishes, so she was in the Ranch house, and Cremia was milking the cows for the milk delivery, sounds of horses could be heard in the ranch, Link who was carrying a few bottles got curious and went to check whose horses they were.

Three horses came walking to the Ranch house, on the horses were three men, all three dressed in iron armors, the men got off their horses and took off the helmets.

To the left was a 184 cm (6.04 feet) tall man with black hair, grey eyes; in the middle was there a 173 cm (5.67 feet) tall man, who had brown hair and green eyes; to the right was 167 cm (5.47 feet) tall boy with fair hair, and green eyes.

"Boy, where is the ranch owner?" The one to the left said.

"Tell me first what business you have here!" Link yelled.

"That's not very polite!" The one to the right said.

"Shut up Phomant, we have important business kid, tell us or I'll kill you!" The one to the left said.

"Come on Romoz! He's just a kid." The middle one finally spoke; he kneed down in front of Link, and patted his head.

Link slowly pushed the man's hand away, and yelled: "Then, tell me first who you guys are!"

Romoz looked at the guy in the middle, and that guy looked at Phomant.

"Fine I'll start, I'm the shoe polisher, Phomant!"

"And I'm the royal knight of a land far away, Folion!" The man in the middle said.

"Blabla, I'm the knight Romoz."

"Now that we have interdouce ourselves, it's your turn!" Folion said.

"I'm…" As Link spoke, Romani came out of the door yelling and singing, she stopped as she saw the three men, and she stared at them and finally said.

"Who are they? Grasshopper!"

"Grasshopper? So the kid is an insect, hah!" Romoz laughed.

"Enough playing! I just want the money!" Phomant whined.

"Right, let us speak to the owner of the ranch." Folion said to the two children.

Romani carelessly pointed at the barn, Link pulled Romani's arm to him.

"What are you thinking, we don't know what they are up to! And they have weapons!"

Romoz and Phomant rushed at the same time to the barn with swords in their hands.

**A/N: End of chapter 5, I'm sorry for this late chapter, I wanted to start making really long chapters, but I got so lazy! I ended up writing a little bit, and then I wouldn't write for a few days. Well, I going change that, I plan on updating with a chapter each Friday, if I don't get lazy that is!**


	6. Romani Ranch, now a battle field?

**A/N: I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for being late, to make it up to you, I wrote this chapter 10 pages long! Yes, 10 pages!**

**Life at Romani Ranch**

Chapter 6: Romani Ranch, now a battlefield…?

Romoz and Phomant went rushing to the barn, they both open the door same the time; behind them were Romani, Link and Folion.

"Oops…" whispered Romani behind Link.

Folion patted on the kids heads and said: "Thank you Grasshopper and the girl."

Then he walked slowly towards the barn; Romoz and Phomant stopped when they saw a young red haired woman milking a cow, Cremia looked at them and gave them a big smile.

"Welcome to Romani Ranch, Chateau Romani's village!"

"Are you two here to try buy milk?"

"No, actually we came t-" Romoz said as he was cut of by Cremia.

"Let's not talk here, come with me to the ranch house."

"But!" Phomant yelled.

"No, no, we'll talk about it in the ranch house!" Cremia cut off Phomant.

"This way!" Cremia said, as she opened the door a knocking sound could be heard, a man covering his nose with his hand was outside, Cremia had accidentally knocked Folion in the face.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Cremia said to Folion, when he noticed her, he just thumbed up.

"Anyway come on now," Cremia said while she followed the three men to the ranch house.

"Brother, you don't have to hide it, your nose is bleeding." Phomant whispered to Folion.

"Come on, you know my weakness when there's a beauty around" Folion whispered back to Phomant.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you try to act cool when there's a girl around."

Cremia stopped where Link and Romani were standing.

"You two go and carry the milk bottles to the wagon for me."

The two children nodded and ran over to the barn.

Cremia and the three men went in the house.

"Take a seat." Cremia said as she filled a kettle with milk.

"Do you want some warm milk?"

Romoz and Folion shook their head, while Phomant nodded; Cremia set the kettle on the stove.

"Now what business do you have?" Cremia asked them.

"We came here to thr-" Romoz was once again cut off.

"Wait! You haven't introduced yourselves!"

"Stop cutting me off!" Romoz yelled as he smacked his fits on the table.

"Shut up, silly cousin, the woman only asked for our names, I'm Folion."

"I'm Phomant!"

Romoz looked at the younger men and sighed.

"I'm Romoz."

"You can continue now" Cremia smiled.

"Finally." Romoz sighed, as he opened his mouth, Folion yelled:

"What's your name?"

"Shut up!" Romoz yelled while he hit Folion in the back of his head, knocking his face in the table, blood came slowly flowing from his face on the table.

"Y-You killed him!" Cremia said in a low voice.

"Ah, don't worry brother isn't a weakling! Besides his nose was bleeding already!" Phomant said.

Romoz cleared his throat.

"Anyway, we came here to threaten you and the people who live here."

Cremia took two cups, and filled them with hot milk, she gave Phomant one, and then she leaned against the wall with the other cup in hand.

"By threaten you mean…?"

"Death threats" The words from Romoz echoed in Cremia's ears, the cup in Cremia's hand slipped, and fell on the floor, of course it broke, as well the milk spilling on the floor.

Cremia bent down to pick up the broken pieces.

"_Here is the deal, you give us all your cows, to us alien bosses, it seems like a stupid girl stopped our ghost-aliens, if you don't hand us the cows, we will just have to destroy you!" Romoz said as the three men turned into giant 'Them'_

"_I'm sorry! That my sister stopped your ghosts, take the cows and go!" Cremia yelled._

"_Hey look! They are sisters, let's destroy her anyway!"_

_One of the ghosts shot a fireball at Cremia, she jumped to the side, she barely dodged it, however fire had come on the house._

"_Come on my friends, let us let her burn to death, while we get the cows!"_

"Oi! Are you even listening to me?" Romoz called.

_Eh? Just my imagination… what a relief!_

"I'm sorry, I wasn't." Cremia said

Romoz sighed and said: "Well, pay attention now then…"

"Here is the deal, you hand the milk business to Gorman Track, and we will leave, but if you don't then we will have it handed with force, as in burning down this ranch, and murder the cows."

"The Gorman Track?" Cremia said.

"Yes, we were hired by them to threaten you to hand the milk business to them, of course they promised to pay us back."

"Excuse me, I have to deliver milk now, so can you three please leave?" Cremia smiled as she walked to the door.

"Oi! Don't just ignore everything I just said!" Romoz yelled as he grabbed the cup Phomant was drinking with, and threw it at Cremia, who got outside in time.

"Hey! I wasn't done drinking my milk!" Phomant yelled.

Cremia sighed and hurried to the barn, Link and Romani were there carrying bottles.

"Ah, Cremia what did does want?" Link said when he had noticed her coming.

"Uh, n-nothing at all, they just wanted to see the ranch that sells the famous milk, Cheatu Romani…"

"I thought they came off the county."

"A-Ah, they did, they just happen to taste our milk at the Milk bar!"

"Is that so? I bet your lying!"

"D-Don't be stupid, w-why should I lie?"

"Grasshopper, let's ask them ourselves!" Romani suddenly joined their conversation.

"Good idea Romani, let's go!" Link said as he pulled Romani with him.

"Wait you two! You still haven't carried all the bottles to the wagon!" Cremia yelled at them.

"Can you do that for us!" Both Romani and Link yelled, while they ran to the Ranch House.

Link and Romani opened the door to the Ranch House, and yelled:

"Why are you here?"

"Huh, what's happening?" Folion said, while he lifted up his head.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," Romoz said.

"Hey! Don't just ignore us!" Link yelled.

"Huh? Oh it's the kid from before!" said Folion

"When did he come here?" Phomant said.

"I dunno," Romoz answered back.

"I asked, why are you here? Link said.

"Ah, to burn down this ranch." Romoz said calm.

"B-Burn? No way! You have to past me first!" Link yelled.

"As in, I only have to defeat you, and we can burn down this ranch?" Folion asked as he rose up, Link slowly nodded.

"I have to warn you, I have been using a sword for 11 years…" Folion said as he pulled out his long sword from the sheath on his side.

"Bring it on, but can we please fight outside?" Link said.

"Sure."

Both Link and Folion went outside, with the others following behind them.

Facing each other on the middle of the field, Folion began take of his iron armor set off, revealing a chain tunic, and trousers made of wool.

"It wouldn't be fair, if I used armor, right?"

"Come on, fight already!"

"I have to warn you I won't go eas-"

"Enough talk!"

"Hmph, fine prepare yourself!" Folion said as he pointed his sword at Link.

Link pulled his sword from the sheath on his back.

"When you are ready on 3…"

"1…"

"2…"

"3…!"

Both Link and Folion went rushing forward against each other on 3.

"STOP!"

Both of them stopped when they heard someone call, turning their heads towards the voice came from, a red-haired woman, who was out of breath, was standing there, it was Cremia.

Cremia walked over to Link, and slapped him on the cheek.

"Are you an idiot?"

Link put his hand on his cheek, and looked at Cremia.

"Why? I was protecting the ranch…"

"That's why I'm asking you, are you an _idiot_?"

"Who protects a ranch and gets called an idiot?"

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just that guy is an adult, and you're a kid, whi-"

"Is that so important, I have fought foes larger then me!"

"As I was saying, it means your body is much weaker then his!"

"My body is fine as it is!"

"Did you forget something?"

Link shook his head.

"Your small body should be very tried now, since you have been carrying does heavy milk bottles!"

"But, but, with my experience in fighting I should be fine!"

"_Experience_? That word makes me sick…" Phomant suddenly jumped in their conversation

"Brother, I want you to turn down this match, the one he'll fight is me!" Phomant said as he forward where Folion was standing.

"Why not? You can finally gain some exper- I mean some memories," Folion said as he backed off.

Phomant pulled a sword out of the sheath he had on his side.

"You don't seem to have much experience in handling a sword…" Link said, while he pointed at Phomant's hand.

"Your index finger, and thumb are touching the blade, you could get hurt of that."

"Shut up, I don't need you give me advice!" Phomant yelled as he gripped his sword properly.

Cremia pulled Link to the side.

"I'm still not letting you fight, even if that one is younger then the other one!"

"Then I'll ask that kid for a duel!" Phomant took a step closer.

"A duel? I still won't allow it..." Cremia said.

"You see, if I hit him 3 times I win, if he hits me 3 time he wins!"

"That doesn't change my mind, because he can still get killed since your fighting with a sword!"

"Are you like his overprotective mother?" Folion suddenly said.

"No… I mean, uh…" Cremia said.

"Then he should decide himself!"

"So, kid what do you say?" Phomant asked.

"I accept, however let's make a bet!" Link said.

"A bet?"

"Yeah, like if I lose, I will leave Termina forever, and if you lose…"

"Grasshopper, don't leave!" Romani yelled.

"Don't worry I won't lose so easy!" Link smiled to Romani.

"Fine, I'll accept the bet thing, if I lose we go back home without harming this Ranch…" Phomant said; Romoz gave Phomant a hit on the head.

"Don't just decide things like that yourself!"

"Oh, cousin Romoz, do you think my little brother will lose so easily?" Folion said behind Romoz.

"But, Phomant hasn't learned a thing or two, about sword play… It should be you fighting" Romoz whispered to Folion.

"You know, it angers me when people rely only on the people with experience…" Phomant whispered to Romoz.

"Shit I think he heard me…"

"I did," Phomant said as he took another step.

"Get yourself ready!" Phomant yelled.

"We'll start on three!" Link yelled back.

"W-W-W-Wait! I-I still won't allow him to fight!" Cremia said nervously.

"Cremia!" Link yelled, there was a short silence and then Cremia slowly opened her mouth and answered:

"Y-Yes?"

Link placed his sword back in his sheath, and walked towards Cremia, and then he pulled out a mask and held it out towards Cremia.

"Romani's mask!" Cremia said when she saw it.

"That's right, you gave it to me after you acknowledged me as an adult!" Cremia fell on her knees; a small silence was before Link continued.

"Since you see me as an adult, let me fight this fight!"

Cremia kept looking down.

"What do you say?" a long silence passed.

"Cremia…"

"Fine." Cremia whispered.

"Huh?" Link said.

"I said fine, go and fight that kid, just don't die now!"

"I promise, I won't lose." Link said and walked towards Phomant.

"Well then, let's get on with this Pho…mand?"

"It's Phomant, _Grasshopper_." Phomant said with a disgust voice.

"_Excuse me_, but I'm called Link."

"Hmph, enough talk!"

"I agree!" Link yelled while he pulled his sword from his sheath.

"On 3"

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for being late, I will try get the next chapter done in a short time… Hopefully**


	7. The Fight

**Life at Romani Ranch**

Chapter 7: The fight

Link took a leap towards Phomant, while Phomant got ready to defend himself from Link's attack. As Link passed Phomant, sounds of flesh being cut could be heard, a scream was let out by Phomant, Link had cut Phomant in the chest. Phomant fell on his knees, he put his hand on his chest, and then he looked at his hand covered by blood. Phomant let out another scream, and started shaking. Romani fainted in Cremia's arms, it was too much for the young ranch girl.

"Am I not good enough?" The wounded boy, Phomant, asked Link. The blue eyed boy glared at the green eyed boy and said:

"The battle isn't finished, get up!"

Slowly getting back up, Phomant had managed to get back on his feet, however he was still shaking.

Link smiled and took a few leaps backwards, Phomant slowly walked towards Link, with his hand on his chest. When Phomant gotten close enough to Link, he slowly lifted his sword, Link stuck out his tongue out and shouted:

"Too slow!" Link then cut Phomant in the leg, which caused the green eyed boy too fall. Again he screamed, but this time tears appeared… Link stood before Phomant and said:

"Two hits, one to go!" The green eyed boy, just used his hands to cover his eyes.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." Link said and cut Phomant gentle in his back, Phomant screamed again, this time his eyes went blank. Link looked at the older men, Folion ran over to Phomant and shouted:

"Is there a doctor in this ranch?" Nobody gave an answer, Folion shouted again:

"Is there a doctor in this ranch, please, somebody help my brother!"

"We don't have a doctor here, but I do know a little of medical." Cremia said.

"You do?" Folion asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to be a doctor when I grew up, but I ended up giving it up."

"Well then, can you carry him to the house?" Cremia said and carried Romani herself.

"Cremia!" A small voice called, it was Link, Cremia stared at him for a while, and then finally answered:

"Yes?"

"Why are you helping them, they tried to burn down the ranch!" Link shouted.

"The battle is over, you know, they will leave soon since you won." Cremia answered, and continued her way to the Ranch House. Link looked at his bloody sword, and took a piece of cloth to clean it. A gray eyed man stared at him while he cleaned his sword, it was Romoz standing there. The much taller man suddenly grabbed Link's arm, and threw him across the field. In the process, Link had lost his sword.

"Looks like someone doesn't agree, that the battle is over!" Link said as he got up and spit. Romoz walked towards Link, and kicked him in the lower part, which caused Link to lose his footing. Romoz started to kick Link in the stomach.

Mean while Folion and Cremia along with Phomant and Romani, had gotten inside the ranch house.

"Just put him in the bed in that room, and I'll be there in a minute!" Cremia said while pointing at Link's room, afterwards she went upstairs and laid Romani on her own bed. Cremia then found some bandages and a needle and string. She came down stairs and went into Link's room.

"First we'll have to remove his cloths." She said, Folion and Cremia got Phomant's shirt off, revealing a deep cut on his chest.

"You might want to leave the room, I'm going to close his wounds now…"

"It might be better to get a real doctor," Folion said.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for this job?"

"Ah no! Well then I'll pray everything goes well!" Folion said as he got out of the room.

Back in the field, Romoz was beating Link. Link had now gotten a lot of bruises all over his body. Romoz stopped kicking the blue eyed boy, and whispered:

"Because of you… because of you, Phomant might have gotten a permanent scar on his chest…" Romoz was breathing loudly and uncontrollable, he slowly pulled out his sword, and kicked Link so he lay on his back.

"Revenge… I will get his revenge by giving you a permanent scar…" Romoz said as he had one foot on the defenseless Link. Romoz lifted his foot of Link, and gave him a deep cut in the chest, Link had now lost his conscious.

The same time inside the Ranch house, Folion sat with the table praying.

"Could you check on Link for me?" a voice from Link's room called, it was Cremia.

"Alright!" Folion called back, and got off the chair. He then went to the door, afterwards he put his hand on the handle and turned it around, the door opened and he left.

When he got out, he saw Romoz standing there with a bloody sword, under him was a wounded Link.

"Romoz! What the hell?" Folion yelled and ran over to Romoz and Link.

"Because of him… because of him…" Romoz whispered.

"I got Phomant's revenge on this kid…" Romoz said, Folion lifted his hand and gave Romoz a slap.

"Phomant would never ever want revenge! I'm sure he would want everyone here unharmed, because he lost to the bet!"

"Because of this kid, Phomant can't have a good future, you know that!" Romoz shouted.

"I know… but, I won't let you hurt this kid any more, I won't let you hurt Phomant's pride!"

"What pride!" Romoz shouted rather than asking.

"The pride of keeping a promise!" Folion shouted.

"I don't care! He needs that money, we need that money! Do you know why Phomant has no experience in sword play?" Romoz had on grabbed onto Folion's chain tunic.

"Yes, I do." Folion answered.

"All because he's a shoe polisher! In our land, shoe polishers are looked down on!" Romoz yelled in Folion's ear.

"I know that! Now put me down!"

"Do you know why he is a shoe polisher?" Romoz whispered.

"I do, I know everything!"

"No you don't! Your father had a huge debt, but he died, so it all went on your mother, Phomant wanted to help, but the only job a 14-year-old kid could take was being a shoe polisher, that's why!"

"I know my family problems better then you, so shut up!" Folion yelled.

"Phomant's dream was to be a royal knight like you! But, guess what? He was told he had to be 15 and have a year of experience, just to be a normal guard, however when you finally go ahead and teach him, some royal guards came with a message from the king, do you know what it was?" Romoz said as he lifted Folion higher.

"That he wasn't allowed to use a sword, or be learned about swords." Folion answered.

"That's correct, and because of this, he can't become a royal knight, however you and me were requested by the Gorman track to threaten this ranch, we demanded 1000 rupees each, plus that Phomant could come with us, that would make 3000 rupees. And that is more than enough to pay off your mother's debt, and Phomant would be free from this nightmere!" Romoz yelled and threw Folion down.

"Still I won't let you hurt anyone in this ranch!" Folion shouted and got up.

"You know I'm much stronger then you, why not just give up!" Romoz shouted and gave Folion a hit in the back of the head, which caused Folion to lose conscious. Romoz walked over to his horse, and took out an unlit torch from a bag on the horse. Romoz lit the torch, and walked slowly to the ranch, when he almost reached the ranch house, a big fat hand held his leg.

Romoz looked at the hand, and then continued until he saw a goron with a hat similar to Link's lying there. Romoz tried to kick his leg free, but the goron was to strong. The goron pulled Romoz's leg so he fell, the goron then got up. The goron had a deep cut in the chest, because it was… Goron Link.

**A/N: I'm sorry for being late, again! So this time it's not because I was being lazy, it was because, sigh, because I accidently spilled some water over my laptop, (don't ask why) so it isn't working, however I still had this crappy old family computer, but it didn't have any decent writing program. So I went ahead and brought Microsoft Word, and then I installed it. Afterwards, I kept getting a lot of home work to do, so I had almost no free time to write. But, finally I got a week holiday, and could finally write this chapter! I have never really had so much fun writing since I wrote this chapter, so I'm really happy with it, and thanks for the reviews! It really encourage me to write this chapter in one day!**


	8. Don't Die!

**Life at Romani Ranch**

Chapter 8: Don't die!

Romoz, who was lying on the ground, sat up and said:

"Who are you?"

"I am Link," Goron Link answered.

"Well, whatever I'm going to beat the hell of you, since you dare to attack me." Romoz said and got up, Goron Link punched him to the side, which caused Romoz to fly to the side, afterwards Goron Link rolled on Romoz, causing Romoz to lose conscious.

Goron Link then walked over to Folion, and carried him to the Ranch house. As the door slammed behind Goron Link, a voice called:

"Ah, you're back? How's Link doing?" It was Cremia calling from Link's room.

"It's me Link, and I'm holding an unconscious man."

"Oh Link! Well, you can lay him down on the floor, I'll come as soon I have closed this kid's wounds."

Link laid Folion on the floor, and took off the Goron mask, as soon he did, he fell down and lost conscious. An hour later, Folion gained conscious again, he saw the unconscious Link lying on his side.

"Hang on kid…" Folion said and lifted Link's arm around his shoulder, he then knocked on the door to Link's room.

"What is it?" Cremia yelled.

"Your son, he's been wounded!" Folion shouted.

"What? I don't have a son…"

"As I thought, way too young, then your little brother is wounded!"

"Brother? I don't have a brother either…"

"Fine! Kid in green tunic is wounded!"

"Link? Carry him in here!"

Folion carried in the wounded blue eyed boy into the room, Cremia sat there putting bandages on Phomant. Cremia looked at the man, then at Link.

"He has been hurt pretty bad, what happen?" Cremia asked.

"Well, my stupid cousin started raging, because Phomant lost…"

"Can you carry your brother upstairs, and lay him on one of the beds?" Cremia said as she had just finished putting bandages on Phomant, Cremia then took Link from Folion, while Folion took Phomant and carried him upstairs.

"All these bruises… They're going to take a while to cure." Cremia then started to close Link's cut in the chest. Upstairs Folion had just put Phomant on Cremia's bed, in Romani's bed lay the still unconscious Romani. As Folion was going to go back downstairs, the ranch girl's eyes opened.

"Where is Romani?" Romani asked, and looked around, she saw a familiar room, it was her sister's and her room. Folion looked at the girl, Romani noticed the man, and then the wounded boy.

"What happen to Blondie?" She asked the man.

"Ah, he lost conscious after losing to the kid with a green hat,"

"Grasshopper did this?" Romani suddenly found herself shaking.

"And Grasshopper, where is Grasshopper?"

"He has been hurt pretty bad, you older sister is treating him right now." Folion said and continued downstairs, Romani ran downstairs worried, she was about to enter Link's room, but decided not to. Afterwards she sat down on a chair to wait.

Folion went outside and carried his cousin, Romoz, on his horse.

"Now you'll lay there nice and quiet, and then we'll leave." Later Folion went back inside and sat beside Phomant.

An hour went, and Cremia came out of Link's room, Romani jumped of the chair and ran over to Cremia.

"How's Grasshopper?" She asked.

"I don't know, we just have to wait, there was quite a time before he got treated, he has lost a lot of blood…" Cremia said worriedly.

Romani and Cremia went to Link's room, and sat there waiting for Link to gain conscious.

Two hours went, still no sign of Link gaining conscious.

"Guess what!" A voice called from upstairs.

"Phomant gained conscious!" Folion shouted.

"That's great! Tell him not to move too much, or he'll open his wounds!" Cremia shouted.

"You two seem pretty friendly, Cremia, could it be…" Romani said.

"Ah, no, no you got it wrong!"

"You two are best friends!" Romani shouted, Cremia fell off the chair she was sitting on.

"Well then, back to waiting I guess." Cremia said while she got back on her chair.

3 hours went, Link hadn't gained conscious yet. The two ranch girls were starting to get impatient, that's when Romani's stomach growled.

"You must be hungry after waiting so long." Cremia said, Romani nodded.

"Well, I'll make lunc- Argh! I forget about the milk delivery, I bet the milk is very warm now!"

"Listen Romani, I'll make you lunch, and then I'll go and do the milk delivery, make sure to look after Link!" Cremia then went out in the kitchen.

"Do you two upstairs want some lunch?"

"Oh please! Don't make us trouble you anymore!" Folion shouted.

"Don't worry about it!" Cremia shouted and made lunch for them anyway.

"Well then! I'll be leaving!" Cremia shouted as she opened the door, Romoz stood there breathing loudly, he was glaring at Cremia with cold eyes, which made Cremia uncomfortable. As she opened her mouth, Romoz used one of his hand to cover Cremia's mouth, with the other hand, he dragged Cremia outside with him.

Just as they had left, Romani came out of Link's room to eat lunch. After a minute Folion came downstairs for a plate for Phomant and himself. Folion went back upstairs and gave Phomant his share.

"You have to eat." Folion said.

"Thanks…" Phomant answered.

"It seems like you'll have to stay here for a while, at least until you will be able to move without opening your wounds."

"Where is Romoz?" Phomant asked.

"Ah um, he's unconscious on his horse…"

"Why?"

"Because um, he tried to take revenge, but failed."

"You sound as if you're lying, tell me the truth!"

"Fine, Romoz went ahead and got revenge for what the kid did, but Romoz had suddenly lost conscious, I'm sure it's that kid's doing, right now that kid is unconscious."

Downstairs Romani had finished her lunch, she went back into Link's room, he still lay there unconscious, it had now been 6 hours since Link had lost conscious.

"Grasshopper… Don't die…" Romani said, and suddenly found herself sobbing on the wounded boy.

Romani's face was now laying on Link's stomach, Romani suddenly felt a cold hand touch her hair.

She looked up to see Link, with his eyes opened.

"Did I make you worried?" Link asked, Romani nodded.

"Well, I won't die from a wound, I promise." Link suddenly closed his eyes again.

"No! Grasshopper! Didn't you just say you won't die!" Romani shouted, Link opened his eyes again.

"I'm just tired! I was going to sleep." And then he closed his eyes again.

Two hours went by, and Romani started to get worried about Cremia, what if something happen?

**A/N: And there ends Chapter 8, I'm so pumped that I wrote this one right after Chapter 7, I'm in a good mood now!**


	9. A Letter

**Life at Romani Ranch**

Chapter 9: A Letter

Romani stared at the sleeping Link, until he opened his eyes again.

"I can't sleep with you staring at me…" Link said.

"Grasshopper, Romani is scared…"

"Why?"

"Because sister went to deliver milk two hours ago, and hasn't come back yet."

"Don't worry. It usually takes 3 hours for her to come back."

"But, Romani has an uneasy feeling!"

"Just worrying won't do you any good, why don't you just go and check on the cows?"

"Alright Romani will go…" Romani said, and got off the chair, right away when Romani had left the room, Link had fallen asleep.

Romani got out of the Ranch house, and saw the wagon was still there, she ran over to it. She saw that, it was untouched and the milk bottles were still there. Now Romani got even more worried, and hurried back inside the Ranch House.

"Grasshopper!" Romani shouted as she ran into Link's Room.

"What is it now?" Link said half sleeping.

"Wake up! Grasshopper!" Link slowly opened his eyes.

"The wagon! It's still there, it's untouched, and the milk bottles are still there! But no Cremia was there!" Romani yelled.

"What! Maybe she went to visit Grog, or Mamamu Yan…" Link said.

"But, Grog went on holiday last week, and Mamamu Yan went on a long walk with dogs, you know that takes 3 days!"

"True… then, wait! Did you see the tall man outside?"

"What man?"

"Um, the tallest knight."

"Romani didn't see him…"

The children looked at each other.

"Do you think that…" Link asked

"Romani doesn't hope so…"

"Romani, can you go out and check if his horse is still here? Do remember to look for clues too!" Link asked the ranch girl.

"Sure!" Romani said, and ran outside. When she had reached outside, she looked around, to find only two horses standing there, and a piece of paper laying there. Romani ran over and took the piece of paper, it read:

"Dear Link…" She didn't dare to read more, since it was addressed to Link. Afterwards Romani went back inside to show Link the letter.

"Romani found this letter for Grasshopper!" Romani said and handed Link the piece of paper, Link slowly sat up, and took the letter. He read it in his thoughts:

_Dear Link_

_I haven't forgotten what you did to me, you dared to knock me unconscious. I will get my revenge, and I found the perfect way, how you ask? By kidnapping the ranch owner, if you want her back you must come to the Great bay, come before 6 pm, I will drown her if you come too late, and remember you must come alone!_

_From Romoz_

Romani stared at Link who was shaking while he read the letter, when Link had read it, he folded the paper as much as he could, and then he threw it in the bin.

"Romani?" Link smiled.

"Yes?"

"I need to use the toilet, so I'll be right back." Link's smile grew bigger, and then he got out of bed.

"But, don't move too much, or Grasshopper's wound is going to open!" Romani said.

Link then left the house, instead of heading to the toilet, Link went over to Epona.

"I'm sorry Romani, I lied. But this is something I can't let you know about." Link then got on Epona, and rode off.

"Epona, please don't go to fast." Link said to the horse, Epona neighed and slowed a little bit.

In Ranch house, Romani started to wonder why Link was taking so long, then she looked at the bin.

_Grasshopper was shaking while he read that letter, and he acted pretty weird after he threw it away… Could it be because of its content?_

Romani had now gotten curious, and found the folded paper in the bin. She then read it, and afterwards fainted. Upstairs Folion sat besides Phomant, when suddenly a noise of someone falling, was heard. Folion went down stairs to check, and found the fainted ranch girl, holding a piece of paper in her hand. He took the paper and read it.

"That stupid cousin, he has gone too far now!" Folion said to himself.

"Phomant! It seems like Romoz ran away, I'm going to find him!" Folion then left the house, got his armor, which was still laid on the ground outside. He then got on his horse, and took a map of Termina.

In the Great Bay behind a rock, Cremia sat there, somewhere close. Romoz was walking around, looking for Cremia, who had escaped from him.

Cremia was trying to breath quietly, but found it difficult because she was tired from running and scared. Cremia crawled over to another rock when Romoz wasn't looking. She managed to get to 5 other rocks, that's when she accidently knocked over a smaller stone. Romoz, of course heard the stone, so he went over there he heard the noise.

Cremia's heart was beating very loudly. She froze when she heard Romoz coming over to the stone. But then she saw a small stone, she got an idea to use the stone to throw at Romoz, and run the hell out of there.

She picked up the stone, and waited until Romoz was close enough. When he was almost with the stone, Cremia rose up and threw the stone, however Romoz managed in time to dodge it. Cremia started to run all she could, Romoz ran after her, when he was close enough, he jumped at Cremia causing them both to fall.

Romoz then grabbed Cremia's arm.

"Stop running, you can't escape from me." Romoz whispered.

"Why are doing this?" Cremia yelled, Romoz covered Cremia's mouth.

"Don't yell! What if someone hears you!" Romoz whispered in an angry voice. Cremia bit his hand, so he let his hand lose and shouted:

"That would be great! Is anyone there!"

"Why you!" Romoz yelled, and took a piece of cloth, which he used to cover Cremia's mouth.

"You see, I need a hostage to get him appear, who you ask? Him, Link!" Romoz then tied Cremia to a rock.

"Now sit there quietly and wait."

In West Termina field, Link and Epona had almost reached Great bay, that's when a horse came running at full speed, it was Folion and his horse. Folion caught up with Link and said:

"I'm sorry, but…" and then he got in front of Epona, which caused her to stop. Folion then leaped off the horse, and walked to Epona.

"Why are you stopping me?" Link asked.

"I'll stop my cousin." Folion said, and took Link off Epona, Link tried to struggle, but was too tired.

"Stop playing hero and rest, getting in a fight right after treatment isn't good." Folion said as he laid Link down on the sand. Folion then went on his horse again, and rode off to Great bay.

"As if I'm going to obey!" Link said to himself and waited until the man disappeared. Afterwards he got back on Epona, and followed the man without being noticed.

Back in Great bay, Romoz sat on a stone near Cremia, with his eyes glued to his watch.

_It's almost 6 pm, does he plan to let her die? _Romoz began to feel a bit guilty, but soon changed his thoughts, _I'm doing this for money, no Phomant, money no, no. Hey wait why am I trying to lure a single big rocky guy? I have the ranch owner right here, I could just force her to hand the milk business to Gorman Track, and I get money! No, no, Phomant gets a better money, argh, I mean life._

"You… um, I'll release you, if you say you'll hand the milk business to the Gorman Track…" Romoz said, Cremia looked at him with uninterested eyes.

"What do you say?" Romoz asked, Cremia still had those eyes. Romoz looked at her covered mouth, and moved a little closer, so he could untie the cloth around her jaw.

"Never, I will never ever give up my milk business!" Cremia yelled as soon she had gotten her voice back.

"Why not! Is the milk business better than your life?" Romoz asked.

"Romani Ranch's pride is the milk we sell, Chateau Romani, it's also how I make my living!"

"Are you sure? That you won't?"

"I will never, I swear on Romani Ranch's name!"

_Damn, she's a stubborn one. I guess I'll scare her a little, by telling her want I plan on doing 6 pm, and I get money, argh, what's with me thinking about money?_

Romoz was about to open his mouth, when the neigh of a horse was heard, it was Folion coming at full speed over to them. Folion jumped off the horse, and walked over to Romoz, he grabbed onto Romoz's chain tunic hidden under his armor.

"What the hell man? You dare to use the woman, who saved Phomant as bait?"

"You don't understand anything, Folion, life is cruel."

"Yeah, you plan to murder her, just to get a little kid who's wounded here!"

"Kid? No, I'm waiting for a large rocky guy." After Romoz had said this, another neigh was heard, this time it was Link.

"Oi kid, I told you to rest!" Folion shouted.

"I'm sorry, but there was no way I was going to sit back, while my friend gets hurt." Link said and got off Epona.

"It's 6 pm now, and the rocky guy isn't here!" Romoz said, and pushed Folion away, Romoz began to untie Cremia's hands, which were tied to a rock.

"Wait! I'm right here!" Link shouted and took the Goron mask, which he of course put on. Link let out his creepy scream, and turned into Goron Link.

"So, it was you all a long!" Romoz said, and walked towards Goron Link.

"Link! You mustn't fight, or you could be in danger of the wound opening!" Cremia suddenly yelled.

"I'm sorry Cremia, but I have fought enemies with more serious wounds, I'll make it." Goron Link said, and got in a fighting position. Romoz spit on the ground and said:

"I'll get my revenge, and after I will have the Ranch owner say that she'll hand the milk business over to Gorman Track."

"Don't say the name of that place, it makes me sick." Link said, and rolled towards Romoz. But he stopped half way, because of lack of energy. This made it possible for Romoz to kick him all the way back, Folion got his sword unsheathed and yelled:

"May I join you kid?"

"Hmph, just free Cremia over there and run away, that's enough help!" Link yelled back.

"I don't agree!" Folion shouted, and ran over to Cremia, he got her untied.

"Now run. Run back home!" Folion said, Cremia nodded at ran all she could. Afterwards Folion ran towards his cousin, and gave him a punch to the head. This caused Romoz to fly backwards. Romoz got back up, and unsheathed his sword.

"Folion! Why are you helping that kid?"

"Because you broke Phomant's promise, and because you dared to use a woman as hostage!" Folion shouted, and struck his sword at his cousin.

Of course nothing happen, because Romoz was wearing iron armor, that's when Link suddenly joined in, he rolled over Romoz, which caused him to fall. Link then punched Romoz who lay now under him, this caused the chest plate to break a bit.

"What the hell are those fits made off?" Romoz said, and kicked Links leg, so Link fell. Romoz got up, and was about to stab Link in the back, but Folion stopped him by throwing himself at him. Folion grabbed hold on Romoz's hand with the sword, he then tried to take the sword from him. After a minute of struggling, he managed to get the sword. Afterwards Folion used a rope, he happen to carry, to tie Romoz's hands and legs.

"Now you're going to stop causing trouble!" Folion said, Folion looked over where Link lay, only to notice he had returned normal, and wasn't moving one bit.

"Hey kid! You're not dead are you?" After a little while, he heard a snore, Link was only sleeping. Folion laid Link on Epona, and tied Romoz to his horse. He then got on his own horse and rode off, and Epona followed without the command of her master.

An hour later, the horses arrived, the milk wagon was gone. Epona neighed, it caused Link to wake up, Folion tied his and Romoz's horse to a pole. Of course Romoz was still tied to his horse. The door to the ranch house opened, a young ranch girl came outside, it was Romani.

"Grasshopper! You lied!" Link looked at Romani, and then noticed in her hand was the letter.

"Oh, you read it, but it doesn't matter, since Cremia is safe." Link said and got off Epona, whom he had been sleeping on.

"As for now, I should get some rest." Link said went inside to sleep.

**A/N: And there ends chapter 9!**


	10. Romani's busy day

**A/N: Finally I'm at chapter 10! I'm very sorry for the long wait I have no excuses it's completely my fault for be very lazy, I really just haven't felt like writing lately, but now I'm all pumped up again so hopefully I'll stop being so lazy and start getting a chapter done every week. Anyway, lately I felt that I have written way too much of Link, Cremia and my OCs Romoz, Folion and Phomant. I really want Romani to be a main character, so this chapter focuses on Romani.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda nor any of the characters, except for Romoz, Folin and Phomant.**

* * *

><p><strong>Life at Romani Ranch<strong>

Chapter 10: Romani's busy day

A day passed since the incident with the knights, because the youngest of the knights was wounded, they had to stay longer.

6 am

"Romani!" A voice called from downstairs, it was Cremia who had just woken up. She had been sleeping downstairs, because the wounded ones should be most comfortable. Romani got up quickly like usually, she looked around the room, Phomant was sleeping in Cremia's bed, and Folion on the floor beside the bed.

Romani got downstairs, she looked at Link's door, usually she would go in and wake him, but this morning was different. Romani then looked at the kitchen where Cremia was making breakfast.

Romani sat down on her favorite chair, and stared at the door to Link's room, Cremia saw her doing this.

"Romani, why don't you go wake Link up?" Cremia said.

"But, Grasshopper needs rest..." Romani said a little sad.

"Don't worry, he has get something in his stomach." Cremia smiled. Romani nodded playfully, and ran over to Link's door, she carefully turned around the handle, and walked in.

Inside a sleeping Link lay there on his bed.

"Grasshopper!" Romani yelled. Link jumped out of a shock. Romani started laughing.

"You really like to scare me in the mornings, don't you?" Link said, and sat up on his bed.

"The breakfast is ready!" Cremia yelled. Both of them went running, but Link walked half way, to the table. Cremia sat writing on a paper, that's when Romani asked:

"What is sister writing?"

"Ah this, I'm going shopping after breakfast, and this is a list of the things we need." Cremia said and showed them the paper, she then showed another paper:

"And this, this is a list of chores I want you to do Romani."

"Aw… Does Romani have to?" Romani asked.

"Yes, depending on how many you get done by the time I'm back, you'll get a reward!" Cremia said.

"What kind of reward?" Romani asked happily.

"It's a secret!" Cremia said, the same time someone came downstairs from upstairs, it was Folion.

"Good morning…" He said while yawning.

"Do you always wake this early?" He asked after a long yawn.

"Yes." Link said right away.

"If it's that difficult to get up, you can sleep longer." Cremia said.

"I couldn't sleep of your shouting and yelling…" Folion said and yawned again. Romani giggled a little bit.

"Well then, I'm going now to get the wagon ready, and then I'll leave. And Link, remember to get enough rest." Cremia said, and got out of her chair.

"Ah, where are you going?" Folion asked.

"Shopping."

"I can come too? I really want to see the town here!"

"Sure, it'll be nice to have company." Cremia said and left the house.

Half an hour later Cremia and Folion left, Romani took the list of chores, and read it in her thoughts:

_To do List_

_Feed the cows_

_Feed the cuccos_

_Feed the dog_

_7 am let the cows out_

_12 am heat the leftovers from yesterday_

_4 pm put cows back inside_

_4 pm feed the cuccos again_

_4 pm feed the dog again_

_You should be done by 5 pm_

_And by that time I should be back_

_Love Cremia_

Link went back to sleep. Before Romani jumped into the chores, she went upstairs with Phomant's breakfast, you see he couldn't walk because of his wounded leg. Afterwards she fed the dog, which was running around in the house. Romani looked at the stairs, she took a key that was on the table, and this key was the key to an unused room above Link's. The knight Romoz was locked up in that unused room, because Folion was worried about, if he were to do something to the ranch or the people again. A little scared she took the plate with his breakfast and walked up the stairs, up there were two doors, the one to the right was Cremia's and Romani's room, the one to the left was the unused one.

Romani carefully unlocked the room, it was dark and dusty, in one corner sat he. Romoz looked at Romani and slowly rose up, Romani got afraid and just left the plate on the floor, and hurried outside of the room and locked it again. Her heart was racing fast, after it calmed down she continued on with her day by going outside.

She went to the barn to feed the cows. The barn was messier than usually. There was hay almost everywhere. Romani let out a sigh, and gave the cows hay. Afterwards she walked all the way to Grog's area, the Cucco Shack, normally you would be expecting a depressing thin man sitting under the shade of a tree when you entered, however this time there was no man, since Grog had gone on vacation to visit an old buddy, either Link, Romani or Cremia had to feed his cuccos.

Romani carried a big bag, that always sitting to the left side of the entrance. At the tree, the cuccos heard Romani, and came over for breakfast right away. Romani took a hand full of wheat and some other things, she threw it across the field, all the cuccos went running, some even pushing to get the food. Romani threw some more, but this time she threw to her left side. A few cuccos that found it hard to get into the bunch went running over to the area with the new food. Romani threw some more, when she thought it was enough, she went on with her day.

She stared at the list to figure out what was next. The next thing was of course, to let the cows out in the field. Romani walked to the barn, when she was at the barn, she opened the big door to let the cows out. They slowly came one by one, when all of them were outside, she closed the door again.

Afterwards she sat down on the crate with arrows in it, the dog she usually played with before she got a new playmate, ran around her. In the mouth of the dog, was a round ball. The dog let it out of its mouth, wiggling with its tail, waiting for its master to pick and ball and throw it. Romani stared at the dog; she didn't feel like playing at all, the dog kept looking at her whilst wiggling its tail. Romani then stared at her new watch, that Cremia had given her a few weeks ago. It was a watch that her father owned once. Romani loved her father very much, and treasured the watch Cremia had given her. Suddenly being pulled into the real world, the dog was now licking her hand.

"Romani doesn't want to play with Markie today…" Romani said and stretched her arms out. The dog, Markie, still stayed in front of Romani, that's when something small came flying across the field. A fairy, not just any fairy, but a familiar fairy with red outlines and the middle white. Romani caught her eye on it and shouted at it:

"Hey! Mr. Zupa!" The fairy stopped and flew over to the ranch girl.

"How do you know my name?" Zupa the fairy asked.

"Mr. Zupa came here once months ago. Romani guesses that Mr. Zupa wanted to visited Romani!"

"Wait… That's right you're that girl who told me that this is Termina!" There was a pause and the fairy talked again:

"You wouldn't happen know a way to go to Hyrule, would you?"

Romani shook her head and told the fairy:

"No, but Romani knows someone from Hyrule."

"You do! Could you take me to that person?"

"Romani has to do her chores first, Mr. Zupa can wait at the barn!"

"Oh… Well, about how long will that take?"

"According to sis, around 5 pm!"

"Alright then, I'll wait by the barn till then!" Zupa the fairy said and flew over to the barn. Romani stared at her watch, and read that the time was now 12 pm.

Romani entered the Ranch house, and got some leftovers from yesterday. She then heated it on the stove, knowing almost nothing about cooking she accidently overcooked it, causing the lunch to burn. Having no chose to give the burnt food to the wounded boys and the jailed man, she entered Link's room. As expected Link lay fast asleep.

"Grasshopper?"

Link slowly opened his eyes, and turned his head to the ranch girl.

"Hey Romani." He answered her with a weak voice. Romani walked over to his bed, and lay down a plate and glass of milk on a small table next to his bed.

"Romani kind of burnt it…"

Link looked at the table and gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks, it's alright." He sat up and began to eat it.

"Is Grasshopper alright?" Romani suddenly asked. Link dropped his fork on the plate, and looked at Romani.

"I should get back to my normal health in a few days, you know Cremia's treatment was pretty good."

"Romani? How did Cremia get that good" Link asked Romani after a small pause. Romani sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"Well, big sis used to have her nose stuck in medical books for hours everyday, but she suddenly stopped after dad died."

"I see." Link said and lifted the glass of milk to his mouth, and of course drank half of it. Romani rose up from the chair.

"Romani has to give the others their lunch."

"Of course, see you soon! I hope…" Link said while Romani left the room. She grabbed another plate and glass of milk, and went upstairs. There she left the plate with burnt lunch and a glass of milk, for the sleeping Phomant. She carefully walked back down stairs to avoid waking the boy. Romani then stared at the door to the room with Romoz, because Romani got so afraid before, she decided not to give him his share. She slowly went downstairs and opened the door, Markie came running inside as the door opened.

Romani left the house and headed for the barn. Zupa was waiting outside the barn, Romani walked over to him.

"Ah, can I now talk with the person from Hyrule, even though it's not 5 pm yet?" The fairy asked her. Romani nodded with her head. She made a hand gesture to Zupa to follow her. Zupa flew over to her, and they both entered the ranch house. Romani carefully opened the door to Link's room. Link was just staring at his unfinished lunch. As soon Zupa saw Link sitting there, the fairy hid itself behind Romani.

"Grasshopper, there's a fairy from Hyrule who wants to speak with you!" Romani yelled, surprising the boy who hadn't noticed her coming.

"From… Hyrule, fairy?" Link asked looking at Romani, letting his head slide a little to the left, hoping it was Navi. Romani nodded and took a step to the right to reveal the hiding fairy. Link pointed at the fairy as if he knew it.

"Aren't you one of the Know-it-All brothers' fairy?" Link asked, remembering one of them had a red outline and was male fairy.

"U-Um, that's right…" Zupa the fairy said.

"So Mr. Zupa and Grasshopper are friends?" Romani said cheerfully.

"No, not at all, in fact he used to give me a hard time, always bullying me along side Mido and the brothers." Link stated.

"Forgive for my rudeness in the past, but I'd love to know how to back home." Zupa said.

"Sorry I don't know any way, since I'm not going back anyway." Link said. "But, I'd love to know why you are here in the first place!"

"Well, I was playing hide and seek with the brothers, I decided to hide in Lost Woods, but before I knew it I was lost. I kept on flying in the forest, hoping to find an exit to the never-ending forest. I flew for 3 days, by that time I found an exit, but it only took me to another world, Termina. And ever since ten I have been stuck here."

"I see, but I can't help you because I'm wounded." Link said with a smile that disappeared after he said 'I see' Link stared at the fairy for a while, causing it to get nervous.

"W-What are you l-looking a-at?" The nervous fairy barely managed to get its words out.

"I was wondering, have you by chance run into Navi during your little adventure?" Link asked, Zupa calmed down.

"I'm afraid that I haven't seen her." Romani kept turning her head around to look at Zupa and then Link over and over. Link let out a sigh.

"That's too bad." He said while he put his hands behind his head, and than leaned against the wall behind him.

"So, you really don't now a way back?" Zupa asked to make sure. Link staying in his position nodded and started staring right up at the ceiling.

"I see… I guess it's better if I just leave…" Zupa sounded as if he had lost hope. Zupa began to fly back over to the door, Link took his eyes off the ceiling at stared right at the fairy.

"There is one man who might be able to help you, though." Link said and yawned afterward. Zupa stopped upon hearing this. The fairy turned around to face Link.

"Who is this man?"

"Well, I don't know his name and I do not know if he even is in Termina right now…"

"Just tell me!"

"Fine, he calls himself Happy Mask Salesman, but beware he is kind of freaky!"

"What does he look like?"

"Well, he has orange hair, and walks around a big back pack filled a whole shit of masks!"

"Grasshopper I didn't think you had a foul mouth!" Romani yelled at Link upon hearing him swear. Link let his arms fall down on the bed, and looks and Romani.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't swear again." Romani looked around the room, and finally asked:

"Where did Mr. Zupa go?" Link looked also around only to see the fairy had already left the room.

"I don't know, probably went to look for the salesman." Link said and went back to pervious position.

Romani stared down on her watch, and let out a shriek. Link jumped up on his feet.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's… 4:30 pm!" Romani said and ran out of the room, leaving a confused Link behind. Romani had forgotten about the time, she was suppose put the cows lead the cows back in on 4 pm. Romani ran to the barn opened the big door and whistled, slowly cows came one by one. When all of the cows were inside of the barn, Romani closed the barn again, sweating all over the face, she used her arms to wipe the sweat off.

Romani made her way to the Cucco Shack, when she came in all the cuccos started flapping their wings, Romani did the same she had done this morning, only this time they were very excited. On Romani's way back to the Ranch house to feed Markie, she heard a horse pulling a wagon. Romani could see that Cremia and Folion were back, Romani started running because she had one last chore to do. In time Romani managed to feed dog, the wagon was now by the barn.

Cremia seemed awfully happy when she jumped off the wagon, Romani hadn't seen her like this since their father died. Cremia noticed Romani standing by the door, she came over to her smiling like she never had before.

"Did you finish-" Cremia cut her off because she started laughing, after a few minutes Cremia managed to calm herself.

"Did you finish your chores Romani?" She asked, before Romani even could answer her, she burst out laughing again.

"Romani will tell you when sis is done laughing." Romani said, and went inside not wanting to listen to her sister's laughing. She waited 10 minutes with loud laughing coming from outside. Cremia finally came in, along side Folion who seemed to be slightly laughing. Cremia sat down with the table.

"Romani did finish her chores." Romani said, taking a sit.

"Well, as I promised you'll get a reward." Cremia said and after a pause she continued.

"You know, my bes-" Creima was cut off the sound of a window getting smashed, and the sound came from upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading chapter ten, I intend to get chapter eleven done as soon as possible, so till then!**


	11. A Trap!

**A/N: There may be some mistakes in this chapter, I haven't really read it through that many times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters except for my OCs Romoz, Folion and Phomant**

* * *

><p><strong>Life at Romani Ranch<strong>

Chapter 11: A Trap!

A loud noise of a window being smashed was heard from upstairs, Romani and Cremia jumped off their chairs. Folion bit on his lower lip and ran towards the stair, picking up the keys along the way. He knew that his cousin had jumped out off the window once he heard the noise, the window in the unused room couldn't be open, so he had probably smashed once he jumped out. Folion reached the door, he knew it would be easier to just run outside and catch him, but he needed to confirm that he had jumped out.

Folion unlocked the door and opened it, the first thing he was a fist. Completely off guard he was knocked unconsciouses, he was dragged into the room, Romoz took the key Folion had in his hand, he closed the door and locked it again.

Romani screamed at scene that was happening on the stairs, Cremia stood there frozen with a shocked face, she was too shocked for words. Link came out of his room, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" He said once he saw the two frozen girls. Link didn't get any response from them, he asked again, but didn't get any this time either. Link looked into his room, his sword and shield was hanging on a wall hook. Took some steps back so he could pick them off, carefully he put on the belt of the sheath around his torso and attached his shield to the sheath. He also picked up his boots that had been lying on the floor, after getting his shoes on, he took his hat that had been hanging on another wall hook. Once he was comfortable he left the room once again. Romani and Cremia were still on their frozen states, Link inhaled and then shouted:

"Anyone home?" Both Romani and Cremia snapped out of it, and turned their heads to look at Link.

"Is Grasshopper going somewhere?" Romani asked.

"No." Link said. Romani pointed at him and said:

"Then why is Grasshopper fully equipped?" Link sighed.

* * *

><p>#Flashback#<p>

_Link was sitting in his room, Romani had just left to do the rest of her chores. It sure was boring being injured, Link decided to play on his ocarina, he took it out of his bag and started playing some tunes. He quickly got bored of playing and put the ocarina back in his bag, whilst he did this he was reminded of Zelda, he wondered how she was doing back in Hyrule, not that he cared much, but she probably was worried sick about him knowing her._

_Link lay does thoughts aside and thought of Navi, it would have been nice to see her again, but she most likely had become the guardian fairy of another, since Link wasn't a kokiri he didn't have much right to keep her at his side. But she was still one of his best friends. Link smiled at the thought, but then decided to just sleep._

_Link was woken up a loud sound, it sounded like a window being smashed. He became worried and sat up on the bed, he heard footsteps and then a scream, it sounded like Romani, what had happen? Link instantly jumped off his bed and hurried to open the door_

#End of Flashback#

* * *

><p>"Oh Grasshopper was only worried…"<p>

"Either way, it seems that the eldest of the knights has the key and most likely escaped through the window!" Cremia suddenly joined them. Link nodded and said:

"I'll go up there and get back the key."

"No you can't! You're still injured!"

"Don't worry! I know a method to heal faster, it's so great that I can't believe I didn't think of it right away!" Link said and took out a bottle of his bag, in the bottle was a fairy. Link released the fairy and it flew around him healing his wound, but it still left a scar.

"What was that?" Both Cremia and Romani said.

"A fairy, it heals you right away, and when you're on verge of death it will heal you automatic." Link smiled and walked up the stairs, while Romani and Cremia stared amazed at the Hero of Time.

* * *

><p>Romoz hid the key under his armor, and sat on Folion. After some minutes Folion woke up, he tried to get up, but couldn't move because of all the weight Romoz had put on him.<p>

"Finally awake eh?" Romoz said once he felt Folion try to escape.

"What do you want cousin Romoz?"

"I want to save Phomant, and I need your help."

"If you're still thinking about burning this ranch to get the money, then no I will not help."

"How can you say that? Your little brother has suffered for so long, don't you want to save him too?"

"Of course I don't want him to suffer anymore, but I just don't want to do it this way, it leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"Why is that Folion?"

"I'll feel like some bandit instead of a knight!" Romoz's eyes widened, but shortly after went back to their normal state.

"This is why pride always stands in the way."

"What do you mean?"

"Phomant can't even taste a bit of happiness because of your stupid pride, I threw it away long ago."

"Why would you do that? Man only stands strong when he has a lot of pride and courage!"

"You know nothing, Folion, I was often set as team captain when we were set on duty, because of my pride I lost many comrades, to a point my best friend died, his death caused me to throw it away…" Romoz stopped talking and a single tear fell down on his face, Folion was shocked, never had he seen his cousin cry before.

"I was stubborn, my pride was to place duty first, lives second and because of that comrades died, because I never stopped to help them only to continue my duties, I was chosen team captain because the king thought knights like me were the best, the king is sick I don't want to work as a knight anymore, but he won't let me quit…"

"Why? Why won't he?"

"Because I'm the third strongest knight of all the kingdom of Casthia, he has also has threaten me that if I run away he will kill my mother."

"Why? Why are you telling me this now?"

"I want you to throw away that pride of yours and help me save Phomant!"

"Fine, I get it, I'll help." With that said Romoz got off Folion, and Folion sat up.

"So here's the plan..." Romoz started but was quickly cut of by Folion.

"Wait, I have two conditions." Romoz sighed and said:

"Fine, what are they?"

"One. We will not harm the people here in anyway. Two. We will not burn this ranch."

"Idiot our task is to burn down this ranch!"

"Out of all the people I know, I thought you had the best memory, seems I was wrong…"

"What do you mean?"

"The request was only to threaten Romani Ranch to hand the milk business to Gorman Track, does that ring a bell?"

"Fine. I accept your conditions, so here is the new plan…" Someone trying to open the door cut off Romoz.

* * *

><p>Right outside the door Link stood there, he first tried turning the handle, but couldn't open the door since it was locked, next he took out a bomb, but decided it was a bad idea so he hid it in the bag again. He stood there for a while unknowing what to do, he felt very ashamed, because he had acted really cool in front of Romani and Cremia, and then just stand outside the door like some stupid 4-year old right after.<p>

"What's wrong Grasshopper?" Romani shouted at Link. Link jumped and turned his head down the stairs, Romani was standing a few steps away from Link, he hadn't noticed her coming at all.

"Grasshopper? What's wrong!" Romani asked again taking two more steps toward Link. Link, who was already feeling very ashamed, tried to come up with a lie, but couldn't.

"Listen Romani, don't laugh okay?" Romani nodded.

"The door is locked." Link said, Romani had a very disappointed face, what happen to the amazing Grasshopper? She thought.

"Romani thinks Grasshopper can enter by climbing up the broken window!" Link looked at her surprised, why didn't he think of that? Link put both of his hands on Romani's shoulders and shouted:  
>"Thanks Romani!" and ran down the stairs, the same time the door opened, and Link stopped to look. Folion came out holding the key, both Link and Romani stared at him.<p>

"Ah, I already got the key back." Folion said with a smile on his face, Romani's expression got even deeper in disappointment. How uncool, getting knocked out of a punch and get dragged into the room and come back outside as nothing had happen.

Link remembered that Folion had been knocked out with a single punch a few times by Romoz, how did he get the key back then? Link was about to open his mouth, but was cut off by Folion.

"You're probably thinking how right? Well, I guess I'll tell you, but not on the stairs." Link stared at him while he walked down the stairs, Romani followed him. Once they reached the table, Folion asked them to sit down, Romani, Link and Cremia sat down while Folion stood up.

* * *

><p>#Flashback#<p>

_Folion regained conscious on top of him was Romoz, Folion shouted "Ah-ha!" and used his strong-arms to throw Romoz of him. His strong cousin shocked Romoz, never before had he been able to throw him._

"_H-How?" Romoz asked, Folion held his head high._

"_I have been surpassed you long ago, I have just been hiding my real power!" Folion laughed._

"_How could I not have noticed! Nooooo!" Folion smiled so brightly Romoz couldn't see anything._

"_Now! You'll sit here like a good boy." Folion said and took a rope out of nowhere and tied it around Romoz, so he couldn't move his arms. Folion took up Romoz as if he was a puppy, and set him in the corner of the room._

"_Where did you hide the key?" Folion asked, Romoz spat on him._

"_Not telling!" Folion smiled again so Romoz almost became blind._

"_It's under my armor!" Romoz shouted with closed eyes, Folion patted Romoz on the head and took the hidden key from Romoz._

#End of Flashback#

* * *

><p>All three of them sat there sweating over their faces, wondering if they should believe him or not. Link jumped out of the chair, Romani, too.<p>

"Wait! Where are you going?" Cremia shouted and stood up as well.

"To check if it's true." Link said.

"Romani wants to see as well." Romani said, as they both ran upstairs.

"Really now…" Cremia said to herself, while Folion slowly moved behind her.

Romoz threw a puppet of him to the corner, and jumped out from the broken window, moments later Link and Romani came into the room.

Link and Romani saw the puppet and thought it was Romoz, Link felt relieved and sat down on the floor. Romani didn't sit down, she just left the room and went into her and Cremia's room.

Cremia stood there mumbling to herself, behind her a figure was getting closer fists up in the air, Folion now stood behind Cremia and was about to knock her out, but he couldn't. Folion took a step back, which startled Cremia and causing her to turn around, once she saw Folion standing there ready to knock her out, she almost screamed.

"Sssh! Don't worry I won't hurt you!" Folion said letting his arms fall, and backing away from Cremia. He saw her open her mouth.

"You're about to say 'why' right? I'll explain just be quiet for a moment." Folion said before allowing Cremia say anything. Cremia nodded.

"Listen, my cousin still wants to finish the request by Gorman Track, you know that one to threaten Romani Ranch to hand the milk business to them. Of course I don't want to complete it, but he's way to strong for me, I had to listen to his plan and help him, otherwise I would probably be half dead now. But, since I do not like this, I'm going to betrayed him by telling you his plan." Folion looked down at his two swords, he had hanging on his side.

"I was to make up a lie about how I defeated him, and it was suppose to sound false so that the young swordsman would go and check, meanwhile I was telling this false story, Romoz was making a puppet to have him, Link, let down his guard. Anyway while he was running upstairs, Romoz escaped out of the window, from here I was to knock you knock out cold, and run to the barn and meet up with Romoz, and we would kill the animals, take Phomant and pick up our reward."

"Since I haven't appeared at the barn yet he'll probably just kill them himself…" Folion said, Cremia stood there too shocked for words, she only knew that her romani-bred cows were in danger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cremia and Folion looked around wondering who was screaming. "THIS IS A PUPPET!" Cremia knew now it was Link screaming.

"GRASSHOPPER! STOP SCREAMING IT'S HURTING MY EARS!" Romani now shouted.

"BUT, ROMANI HE COULD BE UP TO SOME- Hey wait, you said my!"

"What, Romani did! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING ROMANI?"

"SAME GOES FOR GRASSHOPPER!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Cremia yelled at them, both Link and Romani came downstairs, slightly embarrassed.

"Now, while you two are standing up there shouting and yelling at each other, the cows are in danger!" Link immediately understood it was Romoz. Link ran out of the house before Cremia could say more, Folion looked at him running out admiring his courage.

Link sprinted towards the barn, he was angry to be fooled by such a childish trap, and now the cows were in danger because he had been fooled by it. Link opened the door to the barn and saw Romoz standing by a cow with sword in hand, blood dripping from it…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there ends chapter 11**


	12. A end to a battle

**A/N: I know it's late, and this chapter isn't going to be very long sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or a**ny of the characters except for my OCs Romoz, Folion and Phomant.****

* * *

><p><strong>Life at Romani Ranch<strong>

Chapter 12: A end to a battle

Link rushed to the barn and opened the door, he froze once he saw Romoz standing there by a cow with sword in hand, blood dripping from it.

Romoz was trembling, and his eyes were wide, Link couldn't help to tremble all over his body either, under Romoz lay the bleeding body of Phomant. Never before had Link seen such scene, sure he had seen blood and corpses of monster, but never of his own kind.

Romoz turned to look at Link, his trembling stopped and started laughing instead. Link was shocked and took a step back.

"Stop… hurting these people, Romoz…" Romoz stopped laughing and looked down to see Phomant talking to him.

"Don't talk, I'll handle this and then save you." Romoz said, but Phomant grabbed hold onto Romoz's leg.

"Stop… stop this…" Romoz kicked his leg lose and backed away from him.

"This is all that kid's fault, if only he hadn't hurt you, if only he didn't get our way, you wouldn't be lying here dying, it's all his fault." Romoz said and looked at Link. "If only you didn't exist!"

With that Romoz took forth his shield and ran towards him, Link quickly unsheathed his sword and shield. As Romoz struck with his sword at Link, Link shielded it with his shield.

* * *

><p>Romani stood there staring at the door, she didn't know why Grasshopper had just ran out of the house, she looked at Cremia.<p>

"Why did Grasshopper run out?" Romani asked.

"Like I said, the cows are in danger. That scary one plans to kill them." Cremia answered her, Romani looked down. Folion started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Cremia asked him before he managed to touch the handle.

"Outside to finish something." He said.

"To the barn, right?"

"Usually I wouldn't have bothered, but I will only because it's for you." He said and turned around once while smiling before he left.

* * *

><p>Link had just defended himself from Romoz's strike, but he didn't expect Romoz to do a shield attack right after, Link barely dodged the shield attack. Link was about to strike back, when Romoz already had thrown another attack, Link didn't get his shield in time and was hit by him. Link fell on his knees and finally fell down on his stomach. Romoz started laughing at the same time Folion came into the barn.<p>

Folion looked at Romoz and then his eyes traveled down to the body of his brother and lastly to Link.

"What have you done fiend?" Folion asked, Romoz finally realised Folion was standing there.

"Uh, wait I can explain!"

* * *

><p>#Flashback#<p>

_Romoz walked into the barn, and unsheathed his sword._

"_Let's see, I should wait for Folion…" Romoz said to himself, he knew Folion would be coming soon, however he did not know behind a cow, Phomant was hiding there._

_After a few minutes Romoz decided he wouldn't wait any longer, and walked over to the cows, as he struck his sword at the cow, Phomant somehow with his broken leg, jumped before the cow and took the strike himself. Romoz stood there speechless feeling guiltily of what he had done, he was such an idiot perhaps the gods wanted him to suffer from deaths of his friends, suddenly he got an urge to laugh. Romoz started to laugh until Phomant stopped him:_

"_Stop… hurting these people, Romoz." Romoz stopped his laughing and looked down at Phomant. Romoz glanced over to Link and back to Phomant._

"_Don't talk, I'll handle this and then save you." He said and was about to face Link, but was once again stopped by Phomant, who grabbed onto Romoz's leg._

"_Stop… stop this." Phomant begged, but Romoz kicked his leg lose and took a few steps away from him._

"_This is all that kid's fault, if only he hadn't hurt you, if only he didn't get in our way, you wouldn't be lying here dying, it's all his fault." Romoz said and turned towards Link. "If only you didn't exist!"_

_After having that said he ran towards Link to attack him._

#End of Flashback#

* * *

><p>"I don't have to say more, as you can see he lost." Romoz said and walked to the cows once again.<p>

"I'll avenge my brother…" Folion whispered, Romoz looked at him with a confused look.

"I already have avenged him." Romoz said, Folion shook his head.

"It's your fault he's lying there dying." Folion said and unsheathed his two swords.

"Just give up, you can't defeat me, even if you fight me seriously." Romoz said in a bragging way.

"Heh, it's not always so good to relay on ranks, I may be the 10th strongest knight of Casthia, but I have always held back."

"What do you mean?"

"I have always only used 10% of my true strength against you."

"You're bluffing!"

"No, not at all."

"Then how come you have never used 100%?"

"Because I will accidently kill someone then. Besides, I don't wish to be in the top 5, because people would never stop giving me troublesome request, being in top 10 is enough."

"I still believe you're bluffing!"

"Sure, believe what you want, but I'm warning you, this time I'll be using 60% of my strength." Folion said pointed his two swords at Romoz.

"Bring it on!" Romoz smirked as he pointed his bloody sword towards Folion. Romoz rushed right at Folion and struck with all he had, however Folion stopped it by using two swords as a shield, Romoz broke free and jumped backwards.

"Too slow." Folion said as he got into a fighting position and was about to make a move, Romoz did the same thing, but before he could do his next move, Folion had already passed him at an amazing speed.

"You were bluffing right?" Romoz whispered as a smile appeared on his face, Folion sheathed his two swords again, at the same moment Romoz's armor broke and he fell down. Folion sighed and looked at Link, and found that he was unharmed and was only sleeping. Folion quickly turned his attention to Phomant, and lucky found him still breathing. Link woke up and sat up to look at Folion.

"How?" Link said with a demanding tune.

"Didn't you hear me just now?" Folion said.

"I did, but it sounded a bit… like bluffing."

"That's because I was bluffing, I have always been holding back, but I was lying about the 10% and 60% part." Folion said, and lifted Phomant up from the floor.

"Hey, you know, I have some kind of medicine." Link said and stood up, he took out another bottle with a fairy he had been saving for later. Link walked towards Folion, who was carrying Phomant. Link allowed the fairy out of the bottle to heal Phomant, his bleeding wound suddenly closed and Phomant opened his eyes, Folion stared at Link as if he was some magician.

"With this he only has to rest a day, and he'll be almost fully recovered, well his bone will still be broken, but he'll at least be able to walk." Link said, and left the house. Folion set down Phomant again and put his arm around his shoulder to support his brother. Folion lightly kicked Romoz to get him up, Romoz jumped up and looked very ashamed. Folion then helped Phomant to walk outside of the barn, Romoz followed by from the behind.

Once they reached Link, who hadn't entered the ranch house yet, Link turned towards them and asked:

"What do you plan to do now?"

"We don't want to cause you any more troubles, so we're leaving." Folion answered.

"No, we can't leave yet." Romoz said.

"Why?" Phomant asked him.

"The money…"

"Shut up Romoz, we can just go to Gorman Track and force them to give us the money." Folion said

"Well, before you go I want to ask you something, Phomant." Link said, and looked at Phomant.

"How did you get in the barn without anyone noticing?"

"I… sneaked out in the barn while nobody was around." Phomant said.

"With that broken leg?" Link said surprised.

"Yes." Phomant whispered.

"Well, that's amazing, I hope one day we can fight again as two brilliant swordsmen." Link said smirked.

"Yeah." Phomant said and held out his freehand toward Link, while smiling. Folion smiled at them, but then said:

"It's time to go now, Romoz can you go pick up Phomant's and my armor up from the ground over there?" Folion said and turned his head towards the armor they had taken off yesterday.

"Oh! I forgot about them!" Phomant said, while Romoz walked off to pick up the armor. After Romoz had picked up the armor and attached it to the horses he mounted his own horse, Folion and Phomant did so too.

Link stood there waving while he watched them ride off towards the setting sun, once they couldn't be seen Link slowly let his hand fall back down.

"Yeah, I'll have become the greatest swordsman when you return." Link told himself, he stared up watching the sunset, but was interrupted by Romani calling for him. Link smiled to himself and entered the Ranch house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And finally after 8 chapters with my OCs Romoz, Folion and Phomant, it ends and can finally go a step further in the story, I plan on doing a two year time skip soon, but there will be a few chapters before that.**


	13. The Day They met

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, except for Phomant, Folion and Romoz.**

**A/N: I'm terrible, absolutely terrible. I keep on setting deadlines, but never keep them, so from now on, no deadlines. I'm very sorry for the long delay! How long has it been? A whole year! Yep, I'm terrible. Well, enjoy the chapter!**

**Life at Romani Ranch**

Chapter 13: The Day They met

The hoofs of the horses dropped heavily down onto the ground and went up again, the clink of the armours echoed along the road. The sunset gave the scenery an orange colour. Yawns could be heard from the young boy sitting on one of the horses.

Phomant, Romoz and Folion were riding on their horses along Milk road. They made a turn to the Gorman Track. The Gorman brothers seemed to be happy to see the knights again.

"It's nice to see you again." Orange said with a grin.

"Yes, yes, did you finish your work?" Blue laughed.

"It sure is nice to get rid of that stupid ranch, right brother?"

"Of course, it's finally time for us to raise in money."

"So? How did it go?" Both of them said the same time. Folion's heavy boots dropped down onto the ground, he walked over to them with his head lowered.

"What's wrong? Did… that little kid beat you?" Orange hesitated a little.

"As… As if?" Blue nervously laughed. Folion stopped right in front of Blue. There was a silence for a while, before Blue took a step back.

At that moment Folion suddenly looked up and punched Blue against the fence. Blue let out a heavy groan as he hit the fence and fell down. Folion punched Orange as well before he could run. Orange dropped down onto the ground and groaned loudly.

"YOU ASSHOLES!" Folion shouted clenching his fists tightly. Folion grabbed Blue by his collar and pushed him up against the fence.

"WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT TO HURT TWO INNOCENT GIRLS?" Folion shouted at Blue's face, and started punching him repeatedly.

"We… gave you a job… did… you… FINNISH IT?" Blue shouted and clenched his hands tightly around Folion's hand that was holding his collar. Blue tried to remove the hand, but it proved to be useless when Folion lifted Blue higher up and smashed him against the fence, unable to move due the pain, Blue whispered:

"Brother…"

Orange shocked by the scene backed away, he turned to run away, but was stopped by Romoz who had dismounted his horse earlier.

"Where are you going?" The taller man asked as he grabbed Orange's shoulder.

"Please don't hurt me!" Orange yelled while he was trembling, and closed his eyes wishing for them to leave.

"Oh, you don't like pain?" Romoz asked with a twisted smirk, Orange used his hands to cover his face, as if to protect him from the large man.

"Do you remember the day we met?" Romoz asked him, loosening his hand on Orange's shoulder. Orange realised that Romoz wasn't going to hurt him and moved his hands away from his face and looked at Romoz.

"Yes… of course." Orange hesitated.

#Flash black#

_3 years ago…_

_The two Gorman brothers were taking a vacation and decided to go on a trip, after having climbed the mountains in Mountain Village they had found a desert behind the mountains. Their curiosity got the better of them and they had gone down to the desert. Something that was supposed to just be some mountain climbing had become a trip to a desert._

"_Who would thought there was a desert around here?" Blue asked his brother as they explored the newfound desert._

"_But it sure is hot here." Orange said and wiped off some sweat on his forehead. Blue looked up towards the sun._

"_Well, we should head back now the sun is starting to go down." Blue said._

"_Wait, I want to check that shining thing over there!" Orange said and pointed at an object in the distance, it was shining due the sun. Orange began to run towards it._

"_Hey! Wait!" Blue shouted and ran after Orange. He soon caught up with his brother who had reached out for the object._

"_What is it?" Blue asked as Orange knelt down and dug the parts that were covered with sand out. Orange picked it up and looked at it. It was a round shield, which the base was made of a shiny white metal, in the middle were two golden tildes placed above each other. Around the outside the shield was covered with gold, the back of the shield was made of wood. The enarmes were made of leather._

"_It's a beautiful shield." Orange answered. Blue watched it with awe, while Orange slipped his arm through the enarmes, it was a large shield and the enarmes were little to big for him._

"_Who ever owns this shield was be a large man." Orange said and tried lifting it._

"_It's heavy, too."_

"_Brother, shouldn't we head back?" Blue asked._

"_Wait a little more, I want to test it."_

"_You can try out back home."_

"_No, I have a feeling I won't be able to carry this over the mountains, it's too heavy."_

"_Then just leave it." Blue said, and Orange looked around._

"_Do you see that tree over there?" Orange asked when he spotted a tree in the distance._

"_Tree? This is a desert!" Blue said with disbelief._

"_I know it's weird, but there really is one over there!" Orange said and pointed at it with his free hand._

"_Are you sure you aren't seeing things?" Blue asked and turned to look where Orange was pointing, much to his surprise there was actually a tree in the middle of a desert._

"_It's rather tall!" Blue said when they had walked over to it. It was indeed a tall blue tree, and strangely thin, it would break for sure if you tried climbing it. On the top were green leaves, and some orange coloured fruits with a round shape._

"_Do you think I should try hitting this tree with this shield?" Orange asked lifting the shield he held in his right arm._

"_The sun is going down soon, we should head back, plus I'm starving." Blue replied._

"_Oh, you don't have to worry about your hunger, I'll just knock this tree down, it can't be that tough." Orange said and smashed the shield into the tree, making it crack it two pieces. Blue walked to the end and took off one of the fruits, instead of being the orange colour it was purple now._

"_Do you think this edible?" Blue asked. _

"_Of course, it looks rather tasty." Orange said and took some fruits and began to eat them, he also dropped down the shield tired of carrying it._

"_It tastes… rather strange…" Orange said, just as Blue had knelt down to eat one of the fruits._

"_Ugh… I feel… ill…" Orange said while dizziness was taking over him, Blue who had just bitten in the fruit quickly spit it back out._

"_I don't think this fruit is safe to eat." Blue said, and crawled over to his brother._

"_Erugh, h-help me…" Orange pleaded as he groaned in pain. "My stomach h-hurts… so b-bad…"_

"_I don't think I can carry you over the mountains myself… and I don't think there would be a city close by." Blue said and looked around in the distance. Much to his luck he saw two figures walking not so far from them._

"_Don't worry brother, I found some help." He assured his brother and began running towards the figures, waving his hands and yelling:_

"_Hey! I need some help!" _

_The two figures stopped in their tracks and hurried over to the brothers, once they had heard his pleads. The two persons had been two tall men, well one of them was very young, dressed in iron armour, one of them wielding a shield exactly like the one they had found._

"_What's wrong?" The younger one of the two asked, but once he saw Orange lying there and the purple fruits, he made a knowing face._

"_I see…" He only muttered._

"_Folion, hurry back to get the medicine and come back, FAST!" The elder of the two ordered the other._

"_Yes!" He yelled and began to run the direction he had just come from._

"_What medicine?" Blue asked with concern, he had begun thinking Orange was in mortal danger._

"_Ah…" The knight said and looked at him._

"_You see, these trees are one of the few food sources in the desert, and well, for the fruit to be good, the tree has to be alive." He explained and looked towards the obviously dead tree._

"_If it cracks in two pieces, it will die, and the fruit will turn purple. When the fruit is like this, it's dangerous and can lead to death." He continued, taking a deep breath._

"_However, my people have found a cure a long time ago, so as long as he gets the medicine my friend just went after, he'll be fine." He finished explaining and sat down._

"_How do you get the fruits then, when the trees are so tall?" Blue asked._

"_That's where our height comes in, all of us Casthians grow up to be rather tall, so that we can reach for the fruits."_

"_I see." Blue replied, and looked down on his boots, why had they gotten in this mess? They should just have left when they had the chance._

"_Oh, that shield." The man said and pointed at it._

"_Ah, we found it lying the sand." Blue said lifting it up, having some difficulties because of its weight._

"_It's from my country, I wonder who dropped it here." The man said._

"_What's your name?" Blue changed the subject, having realised he still didn't know the name of this stranger._

"_Romoz."_

"_I'm Gorman, well, one of the Gorman brothers." Blue said._

"_Hn." Romoz answered, and heard heavy footsteps approaching._

"_I-I'm back…" Folion said breathing heavily, handing out a bottle of some kind._

"_Good." Romoz said and took the bottle, he then placed it to Orange's lips and helped him drink the liquid inside. Few minutes later Orange regained his former strength and jumped up._

"_I feel great!" He yelled, both he and Blue started jumping around and laughing._

"_Any words of thanks?" Folion asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Thank you very much! We're in your debt!" Blue and Orange answered._

"_Debt? I'll remember that." Romoz smirked._

"_Well, we have to go now, if you ever need any help again, you can send us a letter or something! We're from Casthia, by the way, it's in that direction." Folion said and pointed in the direction he had come from._

"_One more thing, we're knights, so we can do dirty work if it's necessary, but only for money." Romoz added._

"_Ah come on, cousin! We don't kill people for money!" Folion complained._

"_Eh, yeah we do. It's our job, fighting wars, killing hundreds of men."_

"_Well, whatever we should get a move on!" Folion said and the two began their journey, leaving the two brothers behind, as if they never were there._

"_Let's go home." Blue said._

"_Agreed."_

#Flashback#

"Do you remember your words when we saved you?" Romoz asked. Orange nodded.

"We're in your debt." He answered.

"Exactly, and now it's time to pay that debt, hand over the money, and we'll let you be." Romoz told him. He hurried to find the promised reward and gave him it, adding:

"Take it! Now please leave us alone."

"Gladly." Folion said and spit at Orange before mounting his horse.

"Let's go boys!" Romoz said and mounted his horse. Phomant who had just been on his horse watching the scene nodded. The knights finally left for their own country.

**A/N: Once again, I'm very sorry for the long wait, I do intend to finish this story one day, hopefully over span of the next school year, seeing as I'll have a lot of time, and hopefully I won't be SUPER LAZY, like I have been this whole year I've been away from this story, well, it all started when I decided to rewrite the first three chapters, and well, I didn't want to upload the next chapter until I had finished those three, but now I just decided to release it anyway, you can expect the next chapter to come out soon, but I can't promise for sure. When the rewritten first three chapters come out, I don't know.**


	14. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters. **

**Life at Romani Ranch**

Chapter 14: Misunderstanding

6 am

"Romani! Link! It's time to get up!" A voice called from downstairs, and of course it was Cremia. Romani came downstairs right away and cheerfully sat down with the table, after a few minutes Link finally came out of his room yawning. Link sat down on his chair, and lay his head down on the table and started snoring. Cremia sighed at him, and placed down their breakfast on the table. Romani started to poke Link and said:

"Grasshopper? You there?" He continued to snore while Romani stared at him for some minutes and then started shaking him.

"Grasshopper?" with that Link jumped up startling her.

"What?" Link asked as he wiped off the drool he had hanging from his mouth.

"Breakfast." Cremia said, and started to eat, Romani did the same. Link looked on the table and saw the food.

"Oh." Was all he said and began to eat his share. Link looked at Romani while she was humming a tune, he noticed that she was a lot more cheerful than usually.

"It's so peaceful around here now those knights left." Cremia said.

"Uh-huh." Link replied while nodding.

"Now you two, eat up your breakfast so we can start work." Cremia said.

"Cremia? I was wondering. Could I get a day off so I can train?" Link asked.

"Day off? Train? Why do you need to train?" Cremia asked.

"Because I want to get a lot stronger."

"Well, you can train whenever you don't have work."

"Does that mean… I can get a day off?"

"No, it means you can train when you're done with work." Cremia said and rose up from the table, picking up her plate as she walked to the sink to wash it. Link let out a small grunt, and ate the last bit of his share.

"Hey sis!" Romani yelled cheerfully as she picked up her own plate.

"What is it?" Cremia smiled at her younger sister.

"Can you tell me now, what that reward is?"

"Oh! I completely forgot about that, sorry about that." Cremia said, and took Romani's plate, which Romani had just handed her.

"So, my best friend Anju, her birthday is coming up soon, and we're invited…" Cremia said and glanced at Romani, to see what her reaction was. Romani's smile grew bigger and bigger till at last she said:

"That means Romani can go to Clock Town?" Cremia closed her eyes and smiled while nodding to her, Romani gave her sister a big hug, and Cremia opened her eyes again and hugged her back. The two girls stood like that for a while, but pulled away from each other once they heard Link snore again.

"Can you wake him up?" Cremia asked her as she went back to washing the dishes. Romani walked over to Link and started poking him, until he finally looked up.

"We have run out of water, I need you two to go fetch more water." Cremia said and picked up Link's plate to clean.

"8 buckets in total right?" He asked after a yawn.

"That's right."

"Right." He replied wiping his eyes and left the table. Romani gave Cremia another hug and left the house to help Link.

* * *

><p>He had just reached the barn when Romani came out of the house yelling:<p>

"Wait!" Link stopped and turned to look at her, and waited for her to catch up before turning again to walk into the barn, she followed him. Link picked up two buckets, while Romani took two as well.

He groaned as he left the barn, leaving her a little confused. The two children started to walk along the road in Romani Ranch. When they nearly had left the Ranch, Link suddenly stopped and threw his buckets on the ground.

"Grasshopper? What's wrong?" Romani asked, surprised by his sudden change.

"I don't have time for this, I have to train!" He answered loudly and crossed his arms.

"Then, Grasshopper can just think of work as training!" She suggested.

"Work? Training?" Link asked and looked down on the buckets, then he suddenly grabbed onto her shoulders.

"That's a great idea! I'll just fill these buckets with stones, and it'll sort of be training!" He told her and slowly released his hands from her shoulders, and started picking rocks to fill the buckets. Romani stared at him while he filled the buckets, when he was done she finally said:

"Grasshopper, let's go now" Link nodded and picked up his, now filled with stones, buckets.

"This is a lot heavier than I thought it would be!" Link claimed and placed the two buckets down again.

"I guess I have been slacking off too much." He said to himself and dropped down his sword and shield and any other heavy item he was carrying on the ground.

"Let's go." He said and picked up his buckets once again, Romani started to walk ahead and once she reached Termina field, Link was completely out of sight.

"Grasshopper shouldn't have taken so many stones…" She whispered to herself and stopped to wait for him. Romani started to get impatient to wait for Link and started to kick a small stone lying on the field. After a few more minutes he finally reached her, sweating all over his face.

"Grasshopper, you should get rid of some stones." Romani said, Link slowly nodded in agreement, and took out some stones making the buckets much lighter, though Link was a little disappointed.

"Now, Grasshopper won't be so slow!" She yelled cheerfully before running off again, leaving Link behind still walking very slow. He finally arrived at the Swamp Shooting Gallery, where a very annoyed Romani stood.

"Just drop this training during work!" Romani said and held out her two buckets filled with water towards Link, Link hesitated before removing all the stones in the buckets. He then filled his buckets with water and the two walked back home, without saying a single word.

* * *

><p>Cremia was caressing a cow at the entrance of the ranch, Cremia turned to look at them and immediately noticed Romani's cheerfulness was gone, she also noticed Link was avoiding eye contact with her.<p>

"Romani, what's wrong?" She asked just as they nearly had passed her, both Romani and Link stopped. Romani turned her head towards Cremia before turning completely.

"Nothing!" Romani answered with a smile, which Cremia could see was clearly fake. She could see her true emotions, annoyance. Cremia glanced over to Link before asking him the same question she had asked Romani.

"Nothing." Link muttered quickly staring up to the sky.

"Let's go Romani." Link said walking off again.

"Wait!" Cremia said, but was ignored.

"Link! I want to talk with you." The elder sister said and he finally turned and made eye contact with her for the first time since he entered the ranch again.

"Why?"

"Because, it's important." Link hesitated before he finally answered:

"Fine." He turned to Romani. "You go ahead of me."

Romani didn't reply, but did start walking to the barn. Link turned to Cremia again.

"Listen, if you ever hurt my sister in any way, I will kick you out of this ranch." Cremia said.

"Why so sudden? I haven't done anything to Romani!" He replied. He was surprised of her sudden confrontation.

"I could clearly see Romani was annoyed, and annoyance is a negative emotion, which means you have hurt her mentally." Cremia explained and looked at Link before continuing.

"What did you do to make Romani feel annoyed?" Cremia asked in a demanding tone.

"I don't know…" He whispered.

"I can't hear you." She said leaning a bit closer.

"I don't know…" Link said a little louder.

"Still can't hear you."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Link shouted.

"You don't know?"

"Yes!"

"Then tell me everything that happened the moment you two left the house."

"Fine, I was upset of not being able to train, and then Romani encouraged me to think work as training, so I filled up my buckets with stones, and it slowed me down quite a lot, when I finally arrived at the spring water, Romani was suddenly angry and told me to stop thinking work as training." Cremia closed her eyes whilst covering her face with her palm. She inhaled deeply before exhaling.

"Romani may seem patient, but when it comes to work, she likes to get it over with as fast as she can, slowing her down may anger her."

"You're overreacting, I only delayed us a few minutes!"

"You may be right, I guess I am overreacting, but take this as a warning: If you were ever to do something that'll hurt my sister physically or mentally, I will not hesitate throwing you out of the ranch, I only allowed you to stay here, because Romani seemed lonely at times…" Cremia said looking down.

"I get it! Can I go now?" Link asked and held out his arms, showing he was starting to get impatient.

"Sure." Cremia turned to the cow again as if nothing had happened. He picked up his buckets that he had at sometime set down during the conversation. Link started walking towards the barn, when he stood outside the door, he put his hand on the handle. He waited a few minutes turning the handle, expecting an irritated Romani. Link was taken a back when he came inside and was greeted cheerfully by Romani.

"Hey Grasshopper!"

"H-Hey?" Link answered, but it came out like a question.

"Hey?" Romani asked. "Grasshopper, you're really weird sometimes!"

"Well, you're weird, too." Link said, and felt a little bad after.

"I guess you're right, everyone in the world are weird!"

"Are you ill?" Link asked.

"Yeah, you're very weird."

"So, are you ill?"

"Of course not! Why would Grasshopper think Romani is ill?"

"It's just, one moment you're angry, and the next you're happy!"

"Is that bad?"

"I don't know!"

"Is Grasshopper alright? Did sister say something mean?"

"No! Yes! No! I don't know."

"Grasshopper?"

"What?"

"You seem a little lost."

"What do you mean? I'm right here, I'm not lost!"

"What Romani meant is, Grasshopper seems confused."

"Well, I am!"

"Grasshopper?"

"What now?"

"Romani is sorry about before."

"Sorry about what?"

"For overreacting, Romani was just a little annoyed."

"By what?"

"Grasshoppers are fast, but Grasshopper was very slow, and because of that Romani thought Grasshopper was a disgrace to grasshoppers, and got annoyed."

"That's… the reason?"

"You thought it was something else?"

"It's just that… Cremia told me, you hate waiting during work time…"

"And Grasshopper thought that was the reason?"

"Yes…"

"Oh sister, can you not see Romani has grown. Romani used to get irritated for being delayed during work time, but that was like… Two? Three years ago?"

"Wow, Cremia really did overreact then."

"What did sister say?"

"She… Threaten to kick me out of the ranch for hurting you, when it really wasn't anything…"

"Romani never knew sister was so protective of her…"

"Well, we should be going now, right? We still have some buckets to carry."

"Yeah, let's go!"

The two children picked up two empty buckets each and walked out of the barn.

**A/N: Well, chapter 14 is here now, yay!**

**I can't promise chapter 15 will be out soon, but I have begun writing it, so it shouldn't take too long, hopefully…**


End file.
